Terms of Endearment
by TextGirl
Summary: I curse the day that we were born from the same mother but I bless the days that I am with you.But now you are back and you brought my heart along with you.The sequel to the story A Love Taboo. Shiznat R&R please!
1. Sublimely Euphoric Part 1

_**A**__**N: Hey you guys well I figure I would spoil you and let you in on the story. Earlier I think I am having a writers block with Taming Temptations' so I guess I'll work a little on this since I can't think of anything. Well welcome to the story called Terms of Endearment this is the sequel to A Love Taboo. So let's begin the story and for new readers this is a sibling love story so if you don't like it then don't read it and I don't want any hate mail else you get it back from me ok lol now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_A love taboo is what we have they say love is blind, but I believe that love is not an instinct. I don't know how nor when I fell for her but I did, when I fell for her a wave of anguish and pain over took me, along with a wave of joy and euphoria. This woman this beautiful goddess was handed to me. She's my lover, my friend, my executioner, my judge and my jury but most of all she's my sister. Yes you heard correctly she is __**my**__ sister. At first I thought it should be normal for you to love your sister no big deal. As time went on and as I discovered myself I found out that my love is filthy beyond belief caged by my primal urge; this primal urge that wants to embrace the core of her soul to the deepest intensity. As the days grow longer my need grows ever hungry ever urgent. I have tried to wash away my feelings but they lie in wake like a stain that won't come off, this sinful stain that I indulge in and cherish. I curse the day that we were born from the same mother, but I cherish the day because it brought me closer to you. Nights I could feel my body heat up like liquid fire from your gentle but loving touches such a monster I am to think of you in such an impure way. We are who we are but we are the same no longer my primal lust and need for you has splintered us deeply it is my love that keeps me near you and my love that drives me away this undying painful form of love that I have for you my sister Shizuru._

_**That was what I thought…..**_

_My everything that's what you are; you leaving me caused blisters on my soul. These wounds will never heal until you come back, for four long years I have waited. I have waited to love you but also to hate you but some how my heart cannot speak the words my mind so desperately wants. How can you face me after four long years my body has missed your touch, many nights I have laid in heat because of you, wanting, needing and yearning. No longer do I feel the beast within me stir, I can only think of you but I know that I cannot keep you. You are sublimely euphoric a goddess in your own right the power to command me still rests within me. I need you my lover, my friend I need you my sister. These terms of endearment I shall accept and these terms of endearment I shall never regret. These terms of endearment have me chained but I don't mind because I am smitten in love with the woman that put me in them._

* * *

_**AN: Hey people well as you know I couldn't stay back so I decided to write this early in the morning. But I put the old poem from A Love Taboo to compare the past and the present of my characters but sadly I have breaking news. After the second chapter I won't be doing poetry at the beings and endings no more I'll just be doing love quotes they are much easier to do. Well I have nothing more to say accept it has begun.**_


	2. Sublimely Euphoric Part 2

_**A**__**N: Well I'm back thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews and support keep it coming cause we are about to get the ball running ok. And this is the last of the poetry that I am writing and to new readers this story involves sibling love so if you don't like it well I cant help you there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_I am purging myself I have a love taboo for you my emerald eyed love. I want to purge myself from your presence these feelings that strip me bare I thought my love for you was purely innocent; until the beast inside me emerged hungry to its fullest. So many mornings I have gazed at you with lust filled eyes as we ate breakfast. The breathless nights I spent craving your touch the most, you are my love, my princess, my key to my own self creation, my key to my own self destruction and you are __**my**__ sister. Such a monster I am to hide such a dirty impure emotion, this mark will be forever engraved into my soul. I do what I only know how to do, I purge myself. My body and my mind must accept the deepest punishment for gazing at you so lustfully my emerald eyed queen why must we be created from the same father and loved by the same mother. As much as I should purge my thoughts I cannot my deepest thoughts always go to you. My deepest touches always go to you; there is nothing I would not give to hold you as lovers do. I have created this lie for myself this lie to purge myself of my lustful feelings for you; this lie is my curse this lie is my comfort this lie is for you my sister my Natsuki._

_**This is what I believe….**_

_I__ have hurt you in an unimaginable way these thoughts plague and consume my form even as I think of you now. You are my obsession I have turned myself into this beast for us, still my thoughts linger towards you. I know that you hate me and I expect nothing less of you my emerald eyed queen. You are sublimely euphoric, long nights I have wallowed in my own guilt the constant sleepless nights. How agonizing it is to not have your love to not receive your touches. I am simply unworthy of your touches and undeserving of your love. I have made this sacrifice for us but in the end I hurt you like I always do, when will I ever be worthy of your love. These terms of endearment are all I have left, no impure emotions, no demons to torment my ever lasting love just my endearment and my commitment to you only. What I do is always for you my love._

**Ding****! (present day)**

"We are now arriving in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with Tanaka Airlines."

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well sorry this last segment of my poetry sucks, but what can I say I ran out of love lol. Well now I am very very pleased from the reviews I got, I mean you people are amazing almost 10 reviews in one chapter I have never got that before. I'm very happy for that and now I have fuel to write and push myself even further then I ever have; but please for you lovely reviewers. I need you guys to not request any thing special that you want me to write because then I have to change my whole plot of the story because I want to spoil you guys lol. Besides that I'll spoil you guys with a preview with the next chapter now and again but that depends on the reviews but now my goal is to get two hundred reviews and I think you guys can do it because this is going to be a long story and it I'm not talking about like 10 chapters. Also there will be a lemon involved but some will be short if I decide to put a lot of lemons in. But the first one I will do will be long so no worries for all you hentai's out there lol.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I hate you stay away from me! You're sick Shizuru, just sick!"_

_**Kenshin**__**'s Mate**_

_**Out**_


	3. Suffocating Part 1

_**AN:**__** I'm so happy for the wonderful reviews I mean you people are amazing. But I didn't know a preview could get you so hyped up for the next chapter well should do previews more often, also about the first two poems the first one was Natsuki's and the second one was Shizuru's. Now let's get to the official chapter of Term of Endearment Weeeeeee! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_You're__ killing me. Every time you're not around I feel like I'm suffocating. _

_Only when I am with you I am able to breath and now _

_I'm back and ready to breath._

* * *

"_I'm back my Natsuki, I longed for you so much," said the chestnut haired woman rushing up to hug her lover. Suddenly the crimson eyed lover felt a sharp push towards her shoulders causing her to fall backwards on to the cold floor below her. Shizuru looked up into a pair of cold calculating emerald orbs that shined through the bitter darkness._

"_Love, what can a beast like you know about love. After what you have done __why, would you do this to me, I hate you don't come anywhere near me Shizuru!"_

"_I-I d-don't understand I d-did this for us I did all you this for us. Please don't leave me Natsuki else I'll die" said Shizuru with tears now flowing freely from her eyes._

"_Well better to die now then later, how could you fall in love with me your own sister!" spat Natsuki in disgust. Shizuru sat in a pool of her own self guilt, the rain now coming down mixing her tears long with the falling tides. __Shizuru could only stretch her hand outwards towards Natsuki's fame; the action was soon slapped away by none other then Natsuki._

"_I hate you stay away from me! You're sick Shizuru, just sick!" said Natsuki backing away in disgust._

"_I hope you enjoy this hell, you disserve it for your neglect," said Natsuki in a cold and calm rage before walking off._

"_Natsuki wait please don't I love you please my sister__ your killing me!" said Shizuru trying to move from her spot on the floor as she watched her love walk away. The crimson eyed woman was stuck in her spot, trying to desperately to stand but to no avail her body laid lifelessly on the floor._

"_Natsuki!"_

**Ding! **

"We are now arriving in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with Tanaka Airlines," said the stewardess over the intercom.

The crimson eyed woman snapped out of her dreamless state at the sound of the intercom. "_That dream again, I hope it doesn't turn out to be true please my Natsuki don't let it come true."_

Once calmed from her dream. Shizuru straightened up her black and white business suit, and patiently waited until the plane landed before unbuckling her seat belt. Shizuru made her way toward the airport terminal to pick up her luggage once that was finished the 22 year old made her way to the outside of the airport terminal.

"Shizuru, is that you muffin," said a familiar voice. Shizuru turned around to see her father smiling at her with his arms wide open for a hug.

"Hello father I'm back," said Shizuru with a small bow. "Ara Saeko dear it is my muffin she's back," said Seiga gripping Shizuru in a bear hug before setting her down. Shizuru could see two more figures come from behind Seiga's large frame the first one she realized was her mothers and the second one was her lovers.

"Ara yes I'm back father I'm back what are you doing here, I thought a driver was coming to pick me up."

"Well now is that anyway to speak to your family, now come here and give your mother a hug," said Saeko gripping Shizuru in a hug in which she returned. As soon as the two broke the hug Shizuru made her way towards her lover.

"_This is just like the dream please don't let this be repeat."_

"Hey Shizuru," said Natsuki with a cold tone.

"Ara hey, is that all of the welcome I'm going to get from my little sister," said Shizuru with a smile keeping up her sisterly front.

"What it's the best line I've got depending on the other stuff I want to say. So take it or leave it ok Shizuru."

"Alright you two no fighting ok, meaning you Natsuki," scolded Saeko.

"What I didn't do anything, I did what you told me to do. I don't even know why you dragged me to this stupid thing I was going to get around to seeing her," aid Natsuki with a pout.

"Yeah you did what we asked of you Natsuki I'll give you credit for that. But not once in these ten minutes did you hug your sister and make her seem welcomed."

"Ok let's go eat," said Seiga cutting the tension.

The family of four made their way to the limo that was stationed to pick them up; Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was not making her way to the limo. But towards the parking lot Shizuru couldn't help but be memorized that Natsuki's now mature form. _"It seems my Natsuki looks healthy, but she was so cold could it be that she's mad?"_ It took every ounce of strength not to growl in lust that Natsuki's smooth but sexy frame but worry overshadowed her lust.

"Amazing huh," said Seiga whispering in Shizuru's ear making her snap out of her lustful thoughts.

"What's amazing papa," said Shizuru trying not to sound surprised.

"Natsuki's bike of course remember she use to beg for that bike when you two were in high school?"

"Ara now that I think about it yes I do, and I have agree say that is an amazing bike."

"_But not as amazing as the rider."_

The Kuga family made there way to the restaurant to see that Natsuki arrived before them. Once seated the family started ordering, Natsuki sat and listened as Shizuru sat and told them about her life in Kyoto.

"Ara that's wonderful Shizuru, so are you ready to take on the company I have a position open for you a director of sales marketing and of coarse vice president," said Seiga.

"Really you do papa well I would be honored to take that position, but it seems that company is grown since last time I was here," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes it has its now a fortune five hundred company, we have at least seven company branches in each continent and it's still gowning. Thanks you all of your hard work Seiga," said Saeko with a smile before kissing her husband.

"Oh Kami, room please I haven't even digested my food yet mom," said Natsuki sarcastically.

"Quite you, soon you two will know this love when you get your own husbands someday. Then you will see that room is no obstacle when your in love," said Saeko. The two siblings blushed at their mother's statement and continued eating.

"Ano speaking of place, where will you be staying Shizuru?" asked Seiga.

* * *

_**AN: I think that is a great place to leave off and looking at my plot paper that is where I need to leave off. But I hope you can understand Saeko and Natsuki's relationship it's a very playful one so there is no **__**haterism (is that a word?) going on between the two. But I hope you guys got that all of the previews from the before were apart of that dream that Shizuru just had on the plane and so we can get this straight Shizuru's 22 years old and Natsuki's 21 years old. Well since you guys have been great with the reviewing I will reward you with a preview of the next chapter ok so be good and keep the helpful reviews coming and also if you can if u see some spelling or something off with the flow of my writing pm me and tell me ok but be nice cause I am a gentle person. **_

**Preview:**_ "Why did you do it Shizuru tell me!"_

_**Kenshin's mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	4. Suffocating Part 2

_**AN: Hey people well **__**I'm back for another dose of updating, well I got some great reviews once again and I'm here to say thank you. Well to answer some questions about Natsuki she is still the sweet heart from the prequel a love taboo. I just added some spice to her attitude because she is mad at Shizuru right now, but she will return to her sweet self in no time. I don't have much to say accept on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. _

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my undying soul._

_My heart is yours for the taking._

* * *

**Last time:** "Ano speaking of place, where will you be staying Shizuru?" asked Seiga.

"I don't know papa I haven't thought about it yet, but I was thinking after I leave from here I will go to a hotel and check in."

"Ara no you can come stay with us muffin you know you can, and also what about money I know you need it for a hotel," said Seiga with pleading eyes. _Ara papa, if you only knew why I need to be alone, if you only knew._

"Papa I'm fine I'll come to you if there aren't any hotel rooms vacant. I also I have money still left over from my scholarship and I have frie-"

"You can stay with me Shizuru. You don't need to be staying with friends right now so you're welcome to my place," said Natsuki interrupting Shizuru.

"_She still wants me my Natsuki my love."_ "Ara are you sure suki I don't want to impose on you or your company," said Shizuru in a sisterly front.

"I have no company that comes over accept Nao and the gang; besides I need someone to cook." _I see Shizuru still hasn't changed still envious of Nao. _Natsuki noticed the look of jealously in Shizuru's crimson orbs, when Nao's name was brought up. This discovery brought up a new interest in Natsuki's curiosity for her lover but it was soon cut short by Saeko scolding her.

"Natsuki what a horrible thing to say," scolded Saeko.

"What it's true, as you know I'm not a whiz at cooking. Also too you old bat I'm tried of going to your house for chocolate chip pancakes," said Natsuki in a teasing manner.

"Who are you calling old bat you little spider monkey!"

"So what do you say Shizuru you want to come stay with me?" said Natsuki in a soft tone ignoring her mothers out burst.

_I can never say no my love.__ "_I would be honored to stay at your place suki."

"Well now that's all settled, let's talk about your cooking skills Natsuki," said Saeko with a smile.

"What not this again woman!"

Seiga and his oldest daughter watched on in silence, as the squabble between two cobalt haired family members continued.

"What a lovely day don't you agree muffin," said Seiga calmly while sipping his tea.

"Ara what a lovely day indeed," said Shizuru taking a sip of her tea also.

Soon after the family finished dinner they were now outside of the restaurant finishing there goodbyes. Natsuki walked over to the parking lot, along with Shizuru following in toe. A deep uncomfortable silence engulfed the two, until the couple stopped at Natsuki's bike.

"Ara Natsuki how do you suppose I get on?"

"Simple just swing you leg over, but first let get this on your head first," said Natsuki putting on a biker's helmet over Shizuru's head. Shizuru was in awe at the closeness that was crafted between her and her cobalt haired lover. Shizuru wanted nothing more then to grab the emerald eyed woman and kiss her senseless, but her mind prevented her from doing so.

"_I have to see __what's wrong with my Natsuki; I want to be able to hold her again."_

"Uh Shizuru you can hop on now the bikes all ready to go," said Natsuki in a flat tone. Shizuru hopped on to the back seat and tightly gripped her arms around her lover's waist; Shizuru missed the soothing touches of her lover.

Less then ten minutes the couple arrived at Natsuki's apartment. Shizuru was in awe at the luxurious of the apartment, places usually never concerned the crimson eyed woman. But she felt as though she was at home with her lover walking by her side.

The two were soon in the apartment. Shizuru was in awe that at cleanliness that her younger sibling presented to her.

"Ara I see suki has gotten much better at her cleaning habits," said Shizuru now sitting in the kitchen giggling.

"Yeah it took some time after you left to get myself straight, but as you can see it worked," said Natsuki preparing tea for the both of them. As soon as the tea was done; Natsuki sat at the table along with Shizuru quietly drinking the hot liquid substance.

"_I should ask her I need to; this is not how it should be!"_

Shizuru was in shock at the next thing she saw. The crimson eyed woman looked up to the cold calculating eyes that she held in her dreams. What caught Shizuru's attention more was the tears that leaked from her loves eyes.

"W-why Shizuru, Why did you do it Shizuru tell me!"

"Natsuki love, please I'm sorry for my actions I just thought it would be best for us at the time," said Shizuru reaching over to caress her lover's cheek. Natsuki lightly slapped away Shizuru's on coming hand and lowered her head so that her bangs over shadowed her eyes.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting; I understand that you did this for us but… tell me why you didn't at least have the decency to call within those four years."

"I couldn't call you Natsuki because…"

"Because what Shizuru, were you screwing on some guy or what you found someone better!" said Natsuki in an accusing tone.

"No! You know damn well I would never do that so don't even think that!" Natsuki looked up in shock at the choice of words that Shizuru choose.

Not once in Natsuki's life had she heard her sister swear, and mostly to her of all people. From these turn of events Natsuki could tell that Shizuru was serious about what she said. The emerald eyed sibling fell to her knees shaking from the on flowing tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Natsuki please love don't cry," said Shizuru wrapping her arms around the now broken Natsuki.

"I was so lonely and lost, there were so many times I wanted to call you; but your cell phone number had changed."

"I'm here now suki, but I must tell you the reason why I did what I did. I did it because if I called you or had any kind of contact with you I knew; I would come rushing back to you. It is the honest truth and I know if I did call you would hunt me down."

Natsuki chuckled at this her tears once evident on her face now dried along with her anger.

"I-I'm sorry that I yelled at you Shizuru; I know you sacrificed so much for me. I-It's just that I'm so selfish, that it takes over sometime," Natsuki looking down at the hard wood floor.

"Ara it's alright suki I too am selfish, I'm sorry about the pain I have caused you. And I promise you from this day on if you will allow it that you will never feel this pain again, I love you too much," said Shizuru placing her lovers hand over her own beating heart.

"I'll allow it," said Natsuki before cashing her lips upon her chestnut haired lover.

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey well I think that's a great place to leave off don't you think folks. Well now Natsuki's back to her normal self and the problem that has been eating away at the lovers is finally out. Now we going to deal with some other elements but that's not until a little later. But now Natsuki is going to be a little softer now because she got all of that anger out so now she's happy Natsuki. Well if making a choice if I should give you a little preview, as you guys know it all depends on your reviews but I'll spoil you a little today. It's not a big preview but I will say that something semi big is going to happen in the next chapter.**_

**Preview:**"_I can't stop this feeling and its all because of you."_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out ^_^**_


	5. Deepest Intensity Part 1

_**AN: Hey people well **__**I'm back with some new juicy chapters for you. But I'm feeling a little down right now do to some family issues but it's like whatever now. As for this chapter there is going to be a hint of lime but only small hints, not huge ones it depends if I'm feeling lazy that day but folks there **__**will be a lemon**__** and hints of limes in some chapters. Sorry if this is a off chapter but I'll have my beta get right to it ok but I wrote this while I was a little drunk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and some lime so beware people.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_I want to feel you with all five senses__._

_I want to touch your smooth flawless skin_

_I want to smell your fresh aroma. _

_I want to taste every inch of your body. _

_Lastly I want to her your precious moans of Love._

* * *

Soon after the heated make out session was complete, the two broke apart with a deeper intensity like no other. Natsuki could do nothing but look into the eyes of her so called lover and smile, as soon as the two got up Natsuki lead Shizuru to her room.

_I __can't believe this is happening; my Natsuki wants me to come to the bed room with her._

"Shizuru are you alright," said Natsuki now slipping out of her shirt and jeans.

"Ara I'm fine now, very fine," said Shizuru eying her lovers shape. Shizuru could not help but notice Natsuki's now hour glass figure, the crimson eyed woman's eyes traveled from the cobalt haired woman's flat and slightly muscular abs to her well toned arms.

The older woman couldn't help but lick her lips in hunger at the view that she was getting. Natsuki noticed the look in her lover's eyes and slowly walked over swaying her hips from side to side until she reached the bed were Shizuru was at.

"Is there something you see love," said Natsuki in a husky tone while crawling across the bed.

"Yes there is something I see and I like it very much," said Shizuru in an equally husky tone.

"Well now Shizuru you have to show me what you like," said the cobalt haired woman taking Shizuru's hand and placing it on her chest. As soon as the action had commenced, Shizuru felt herself tackling her lover with kisses.

"Do you want to know another reason why I had to stay away from you my love?"

"Why my zuru tell me."

"I had to stay away because of my lust for you. You know from the moment that you were born I couldn't stay away from you. I love you so much my Natsuki," said Shizuru burying her head into her lover's bare shoulder.

"I love you too zuru, now make love to me," said Natsuki in a gentle tone.

Shizuru started by removing her own clothes until she was in the same state as her lover. The crimson eyed woman once again crawled up on the bed, until she was hovering over her lover. Natsuki reached up and started planting kisses all across her loves face.

While the younger woman concentrated on kissing her older lovers face; Shizuru pressed her hand towards her emerald eyed lover's chest. A long strangled moan escaped Natsuki's lips as she felt her lover cover her mouth on her covered nipple.

Shizuru could feel the need well up in her lovers legs, Natsuki's long slender legs thrashed incoherently against her chestnut haired lovers. The crimson eyed woman could tell by Natsuki's thrashing that her lover's center was saturated with need for her. The cobalt haired lover could do nothing but hold her loves head in place over the sensitive spot.

"S-Shizuru t-take it off p-please," begged Natsuki in a low whisper.

"Ara my Natsuki's so ready how long has she been waiting for this?"

"Ever since you left, sometimes I would…"

"You would what my suki tell your lover what would you do to yourself," said Shizuru discarding Natsuki of her bra and tossing it across the room.

"I would t-touch m-myself when you weren't around," said Natsuki her eyes straying away from Shizuru's. The cobalt haired woman expected a look of disappointment from her lover; but instead she heard sweet giggles from her chestnut haired lover. The cobalt haired teen was in a state of confusion at the current action.

"Ara don't worry honey, I'm laughing because I have done the same thing plenty of times."

"Y-you have since when zuru?"

"Ara so full of questions, I'm starting to think that Natsuki doesn't want me to make love to her," said Shizuru mocking tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shizuru we can continue but I just wanted to know," said the cobalt haired woman in a panic. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's demeanor had changed and the joking was set aside; the chestnut haired woman crawled from on top of her lover and sat on the edge of the bed.

Natsuki could tell that her lover was remembering a painful memory; the emerald eyed woman crawled over to her lover's side hugging her from behind.

"Tell my baby please don't be mad, you don't need to hold it in let me know," said Natsuki kissing her siblings neck. Natsuki could feel her loves body relax under her arms, this action brought a smile to her lips.

"As you know my Natsuki I can't stop this feeling and its all because of you. But I will let you know I would never trade a second of it, you are my soul always unchanging and my love for you shall remain the same," said Shizuru with a sad smile.

"You too Shizuru you are my soul no ones going to change that," said Natsuki rubbing her loves bare arms in a comforting fashion.

"Ara well you asked what was bothering me?"

Natsuki nodded her head for her older lover to continue.

"Well it's about my love and lust for you. You see my lustful thoughts began to reemerge when I thought you had gone on a date with Takeda. What bothers me my love is not my love or my lust for you; but when I had put my hands on you that night I had no right to," said Shizuru with tears laced in her eyes.

"It's alright Shizuru I know you were worried," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"No I wasn't suki I was angry because in my dreams I had you. It was like I could almost feel and hold you close and when I woke up you weren't there suki you weren't THERE!"

Natsuki held tight to her lover as she sobbed into her arms. The cobalt haired lover whispered reassuring words to Shizuru, shortly after full blown tears turned into sniffles. Soon the two sat in silence until the ringing of the Natsuki's house phone.

Natsuki looked over to see that her parents were calling; she looked over to see that her older sibling was encouraging her to pick up.

"Hello," answered Natsuki in a neutral tone.

"Little muffin sorry to interrupt but big muffin left her bag in the limo, and of course your mom is worried," said Seiga.

"Darn right I'm worried I don't want Shizuru wearing that creepy stuff Natsuki calls clothes!" screamed Saeko in the background. Shizuru could hear the whole scene in front of her and giggles at her families antics.

"Tell that old bat to stop flapping and Shizuru's fine she'll pick up her bag in morning ok you guys," said Natsuki loud enough for Saeko to hear.

"And dad"

"Ara what is it my muffin?"

"I'm so not getting the muffin talk," said Natsuki in a blank voice.

"Huh why not, I always call you girls my muffins," said Seiga in a sad tone.

"Well I'll let you know my explanation on how it's creepy in the morning after I sleep on it," said Natsuki in a tired tone.

"Ara I'll let you sleep ok little muffin let me speak to big muffin before I go, as you know business calls," said Seiga in a happy tone. "Here big muffin dad wants to talk to you," said Natsuki giggling, therefore earning a blush of embarrassment from her older sibling.

"Ara hello papa," said Shizuru in a happy tone.

Natsuki sat back and watched her lover talk on the phone, her mind reeling in one thousand places._ I know Shizuru is going to want to move out of here, but is she going to do as we had promised before she left. If so it's going to be hard telling Nao and Chie that I'm living with Shizuru and most of all our parents; what should I do?_

As soon as Shizuru got off of the phone she turned her back to see her lover sleeping soundly, Shizuru couldn't help but stare that the two fleshly hardened peaks that sat upon Natsuki's chest.

_Ara my Natsuki is going to make this stay very hard indeed, well I guess I need to go to the bathroom and handle some private matters myself. No sense in waking my love up because of my out of control libido._

The chestnut haired woman quickly covered her lover before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks I'm sorry but I'm back well for this chapter I wanted you guys to do some **__**memory searching. If you cant remember the part about Shizuru losing it I suggest you go to chapter eight of the prequel a love taboo ok. well I'm very happy about the reviews I received but I have some breaking news I'll be returning to school shortly and I think I'm about to start working soon, so updates will be posted as fast as I can. I'm going to try to do a double hitter tonight so you might receive to chapters if the reviews are good but because of your goodness my pets I shall reward you with a preview of chapter 6 it's a big development. **_

**Preview: **_"It's going to be a pleasure working with you Miss Fujino," said the dark haired man kissing the front of Shizuru's palm._

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out! ^_^**_


	6. Deepest Intensity Part 2

_**AN: Hey well **__**I'm back I had to sleep you know how important that is for a writer very important. Well sorry about the grammar and flow if there is any mess ups I'm getting ready for school and my minds a mess right now. Well now there will be some developments in this chapter so let's read shall we.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_The puzzles of my heart always seem to be unsolved _

_Once I meet your florescent gaze._

* * *

Natsuki was awakened by a light but heavy palm over her right breast. The cobalt haired woman noticed that her lover was sound and sleep, Natsuki was floored at the action her sibling was performing on her.

_Oh Kami what should I do? This feels so wonderful maybe I should give her more access no wait….. I can't I have work today and Shizuru has to pick up her bags and get ready for work also. As much as I don't want to have self control I have to wake her._

Natsuki gently and quietly pried her lovers hand away from her erect hardened bud; she then quickly rolled over to wake her sleeping beauty.

"Zuru babe you have to wake up," said Natsuki in a light tone. Shizuru stirred but quickly rolled from off of her stomach towards the other side, tightly wrapping the covers around her thin form. Natsuki chuckled at her sisters antics.

_Looks like the shoe is on the other foot._

"Come on zuru you are going to be late for work, and plus you don't want our parents coming up here and running a muck do you?"

"Buzz I'm sleepily," mumbled Shizuru with her face in her pillow.

"I know you are, but if you don't get up I'm going to be forced to resort to this," said Natsuki now standing by Shizuru's side of the bed.

"What could you possibly use against me," said Shizuru with her eyes closed in a sleepy tone.

"You dare challenge me," said the emerald eyed woman in a teasing tone.

"Ara yes I do," said the chestnut colored hair woman groggily.

"Well you made me do this, well I'm going to make waffles for breakfast," said Natsuki leaning and talking gently in the crimson eyed woman's ear.

"Really now how delicious, but I'm still not out of bed yet love nice try."

"Oh but you didn't let me finish," said Natsuki whispering seductively in Shizuru's ear, making the chestnut haired woman's eye brow rise slightly.

"What I was going to say love is that I'm going to make waffles for breakfast. And put a bunch of mayo on it, if you don't get up Shizuru Fujino-Kuga!"

Hearing this, the older sibling quickly shot up and tried to hold back a lurch that was coming from her throat. As much as she loved her sibling, the crimson eyed woman could not stand her lover's unsatisfied appetite for mayonnaise.

"Alright I'm up but please my suki, don't let me see you eat that horrid substance," pleaded Shizuru.

"Hai, I wont besides I out grew that obsession," said Natsuki with a wave of her hand.

"Ara you what, bad Natsuki you tricked me," said a pouting Shizuru.

"Well I didn't know how else to wake you up."

"Ara I know how my Natsuki could have woke me up; she could have thrown her nice wet soaking pus-"

"Alright Shizuru lets get you dressed," said Natsuki throwing her hands over her lovers mouth; before pushing her into the bathroom.

Shortly after the two got dressed and went to their parent's house, the older of the two quickly collected her bag. As soon as Shizuru's bag was collected she changed and was once again off with her father, leaving Natsuki to go to work by herself.

"Ara I have a nice young man coming in to meet you at 12o clock," said Seiga as he walked down the hall with Shizuru. Shizuru was now stationed at the center branch of Fujino-Kuga Corps, and now seated in her new office.

"Ara muffin-chan are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the week off; you could have a fresh start next week," said Seiga with worry in his voice.

"Ara I'm fine papa, besides you know me I have to work else I'll never be able to get out of Natsuki's place," chuckled Shizuru.

"Ara I guess your right, it's just that I don't want work to make you sick I don't want you to end up like you old papa."

"Its alright you don't need to worry about me."

"Alright let me know if it gets to overwhelming for you ok muffin," said Seiga with a smile before leaving Shizuru in the office by herself. Soon after noon arrived and Shizuru sat eating her lunch peacefully until a knock on the door was heard.

"Ara hello again papa," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Ara enjoying the lunch I see, well I would like you to meet our new head of sponsoring for Fujino-Kuga Corps. You may come in now sir," said Seiga gesturing towards the door. Shizuru's crimson eyes widened at the sight before her, Seiga stood back grinning from ear to ear.

Shizuru walked over to shake the figures hand but her hand was quickly caught by the young man himself.

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you Miss Fujino," said the dark haired man kissing the front of Shizuru's palm.

"Its going to be wonderful working with you too Kanzaki-san," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Alright I'll leave you two to discuss amongst yourselves," said Seiga with a wink before closing the office door.

"Ara please take a seat Kanzaki-san," said Shizuru.

"Come on Shizuru please call me Reito; Kanzaki-san reminds me of my father."

"Ara I will then so this is a surprise you made it to head sponsor, I knew you would. You were always good at representing the student council back in Fuuka High."

"Yeah I was but I figured that if I'm going to make any company look good then it might as well be yours. Besides Mai has been pushing me a lot these past four years and I have her to thank," said Reito with a smile.

"Ara is Mai Reito's new lover?"

"Oh heavens no she's more then that she's my wife. But I'm surprised that Natsuki never told you about it, I mean she was at the wedding," said Reito with a smile.

"Ara congratulations if I had of known I would of came, but then again I don't blame Natsuki for not telling me. We were apart and I couldn't come back to Tokyo kannin na Reito, I would very much like to meet the woman that makes my friend happy."

"Sure I don't mind, introducing you two. But Shizuru what happened between Natsuki and you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing I just hurt her really bad while I was away at college," said Shizuru with sadness laced in her eyes.

"Is it because of you not contacting her; Look you can't blame yourself forever it's not healthy towards Natsuki and your future," said Reito. The black haired man watched the chestnut haired woman nodded her head to confirm his words of wisdom.

"You have to understand Reito; I couldn't come back because if I did I know I would stay. But I talked it over with her but I feel like I owe her more she deserves it. That's why I'm happy to see you because you can help me with something," said Shizuru with a glint in her eye.

"I know that look, what are you planning Shizuru Fujino-Kuga," said Reito in an accusing tone.

"Ara whatever could be you talking about," said Shizuru hiding the newspaper ad under paper work while wearing a smile.

"You're plotting something huh; well whatever it is I'm here to help you and Natsuki," said Reito with a sigh.

"Well in that case I need you to look into this for me," said Shizuru tossing the newspaper ad to the dark haired man. Reito looked at the ad and winked at the crimson eyed woman, before getting up and walking to the door.

"Well this is going to be one heck of a surprise for Natsuki," said Reito before closing the door.

_Ara indeed it is, indeed it is._

* * *

_**AN: Well I'm sorry it took me a long time to get this posted but school is starting for me in a few days meaning college. I'm sorry people but I will try to post this up every weekend but I'll make a deal with you guys if you promise to keep the reviews going I'll updated during the week despite how busy I am.**_

_**Preview:**__ "We can do this Natsuki I just know it, so please will you come with me?"_

_**Kenshin's mate **_

_**Out**_


	7. Faces Part 1

_**AN: H**__**ey people well I'm back for some more action well let's get on with the story shall we.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females. **_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Make me immortal with a kiss._

* * *

Shizuru arrived to Natsuki's apartment to see that her lover was setting the table. The chestnut haired woman noticed that there was a hot meal on the stove ready to be served. Natsuki looked up to acknowledge Shizuru's presence; the cobalt haired woman walked up and placed a quick peck on her lover's lips.

"Ara what a nice dinner my suki has set up for me, I'm so happy to be back I have so much to tell you," holding her lover around the waist. Natsuki and Shizuru sat at the table and quickly began to eat once settled in the two proceeded to talk.

"So what was it that you were saying about today love," asked Natsuki with hopeful eyes.

"Well papa recruited an old friend of mine to work as head sponsor for the company, I'm very happy it tends to make my work easier."

"Whoa congratulations zuru so who's the head sponsor for the company?"

"Its Reito-san he said he's now married to Tokiha-san, and he said her saw you at the wedding suki."

"Well yeah I had to be there I mean, I was one of Mai's favorite customers; along with Nao and Chie," said Natsuki before taking another bite of her food.

"Ara she's **that **Mai? As in the one place you use to go to in when we were in high school?"

"Yes that's her, what other Mai did you think it was silly," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

"Ara what a small world we have, it seems we seem to meet the same faces everywhere we go ne?"

"Yeah ether that or our friends are stalking us," said Natsuki rolling her eyes while thinking of a certain red head. The two talked and, shared embarrassing stories about their inner circle of close friends while finishing up their dinner.

Now the two sat in bed holding each other in a warm embrace.

"Ara Natsuki where did you put my luggage from this morning, I'm going to head into the shower for awhile; I need to wash off the day's hard work," said Shizuru with a chuckle.

"Oh I hope you aren't mad I put them in one of the empty dressers I have. I figured since you might be staying I might as well put them there," said Natsuki nervously while looking down and playing with her thumbs.

_Ara I think now's a time to tell her about today._

"Ara ookini Natsuki but I won't need you to do that for me," said Shizuru her bangs now covering her eyes. The cobalt haired woman could feel her eyes swelling up with tears, she waited for the tears to fall, but they were quickly wiped away by her lover.

"Ara kannin na Natsuki I'm sorry I have said it wrong. What I meant to say was that we both won't need to put away anything, because I had Reito find a place to live for us. This will be temporarily until I can get some property out here in Tokyo."

"So you're saying that you found a new apartment for us," said Natsuki in a confusing tone.

"Ara hai I did," said Shizuru with a smile. Shizuru watched as Natsuki's facial demeanor change and this in turn alarmed the older girl to the fullest. _Please don't let this nightmare come true._

"Natsuki is anything wrong," asked Shizuru nuzzling her nose into her lover's cheek.

"Everything's wrong with it Shizuru I'm not mad but I'm really concerned with some thing's!" said Natsuki with a panic while sitting up to look at her lover. Shizuru stiffened at her younger sister's tone, her soul fought hard to contain the tears from collecting in her eyes.

"Ara Natsuki what are you concerned about please tell me I want to know."

"Well one Shizuru I want you to know I will always love you and I can never let go. But I am still worried about society I'm not as strong as you, I mean we have been lucky with Reito understanding; but what about others. I mean what about our parents zuru? They are going to figure out something sooner or later and **our** friends this would be hard to explain!"

The chestnut woman sighed in relief that her lover still held her love for her. The older woman of the two quickly and stealthy recomposed herself, without catching the younger woman's attention; before speaking.

"Ara I can understand your concern Natsuki, I know we have been lucky with Reito accepting our relationship. But I do understand that the rest of the world will not accept us, but as for my friends I am willing to give them all up to be with you. And our parents I know it will break their hearts. Believe me when I say this I know every time I see them I can never forget the immense pain it will bring them if they found out. Even if society were to curse me I will always love you and if necessary I will die for you nothing else matters."

"Shizuru I feel the same it's just that I worry about you, and I know you always been the one to cover up what your feelings behind your smile. There is not a single day I breath that I don't think of you and I too would die for you society be damned. I just don't want you to push yourself but I know that I will become strong just like you, so we can face the challenges ahead."

Shizuru embraced her lover once again but not before crashing her lips on to her lovers wet soaking ones.

"We can do this Natsuki I just know it, so please will you come with me?" said Shizuru testing her luck again.

"Yes I will Shizuru," said Natsuki crashing her lips until her lovers. The two were locked in a heated make out session. Shizuru started placing soft butterfly kisses along Natsuki's neck and shoulders, making the younger woman of the two whimper in ecstasy.

"Shizuru we have to stop," moaned Natsuki.

"Ara, ara why your body is telling me a different thing."

"I know but I'm not ready yet."

Shizuru let herself be lightly pushed by her younger lover; the chestnut haired woman was dumbfounded at the action that was placed upon her. Doing the best thing she could to comfort her lover, Shizuru lightly and gently picked up Natsuki and placed her on her lap. Natsuki's legs hung from both sides of Shizuru entrapping the chestnut haired woman's waist. Shizuru could feel the contact of her lover's pelvis rubbing against hers making her bite back a moan.

"I'm here to listen Natsuki please tell me," said Shizuru rubbing her hands through Natsuki's midnight locks.

"Ok well first are you mad at me for y-you k-know s-stopping you," stuttered Natsuki nervously.

"No why would I be mad at the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

This brought a blush to Natsuki's heated cheeks.

"So what do you want to talk about," asked Shizuru once again.

"Well I…."

"Yes"

"I want to talk to you about sex Shizuru."

"Ara!"

* * *

_**AN: Well folks I think that's a good and funny note to leave off on as for lemons, well there will be one but I want to build it up in some of these chapters.**__** But also I sort of like slow foreplay kind of stuff so 75% of the time I'm writing limes and lemons I'm mostly likely horny. Wait you guys so didn't need to read that gomen readers but its true but here's the next preview for next time. Well if you guys are good I'm might pull another chapter out tonight because I'm feeling the heat lol.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Why are you so happy mutt?"_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	8. Faces Part 2

_**AN: Well on with the story ok folks.**__** Also there is going to be a flashback scene in this so I trust that you guys will find out where the flash back begins and ends.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Loving you until it hurts__**.**_

* * *

Natsuki sat at her office with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. It wasn't until her friend and coworker Nao came in, the red head looked on as Natsuki stared out the window.

"Why are you so happy mutt?"

The emerald eyed woman snapped out of her daze to focus her hearing on the red headed woman that was trying to gain her attention.

"N-nothing Nao I was just doing a little thinking," said Natsuki sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing huh, well if I had to tell by the look on your face it sounds like your dating someone hot" said Nao wiggling her eyebrows.

"No I'm not Nao, now where are the health files on that pregnant mare that was scheduled to go into labor this week?"

"They should be in the filing cabinet, where Miyu last left them," said Nao pointing to the cabinet its self. Natsuki walked over to the cabinet and picked up the file, before reading it; the emerald eyed woman growled in annoyance when she noticed the red heads presence was still there.

"Yea what is it Nao?"

"You aren't going to tell me who your porking huh?"

"What the hell Nao! who in the hell uses porking, to describe the intimacy between lovers I mean you sound worse then Chie!"

"Did someone call my name," asked Chie poking her head in the office door.

"Oh no not you I mean didn't you have a wedding just a week ago," said Natsuki with a sigh placing her head in her hands.

"Why yes I did, and the sex was great thanks for asking," said Chie high fiving Nao.

"I didn't ask that and aren't you suppose to be on your honey moon I mean you didn't Midori let you off!" said Natsuki growling in annoyance.

"Why yes she did but since my soul mate Aoi and I had a shot gun wedding w-"

"Without inviting us," said Nao in a deadpan voice interrupting the charcoal colored haired woman.

"I know it was funny wasn't it," said Chie while chuckling.

"No it damn sure wasn't you ass bag, I mean **I** wanted to get wasted too and meet pretty ladies but nooooo all I get is a stupid post card from Kyoto!"

"Nao you really shouldn't say that your breath smells like an ass bag it's unbecoming of you. As I was saying Aoi and I had a shot gun wedding because they are doing it in Kyoto, I mean Kyoto has grown in the past four years. Like I heard that you can actually change your name and everything over there. But what Kyoto is really famous for there legalization of gay weddings."

"Really now so you just decided to leave all of us; I mean I wanted to enjoy the greatest day of your life too," said Nao.

"I know well Aoi wanted to have the wedding right then and there so who was I to complain. But we are going to make it up to you guys. There is going to be a karaoke spot that we are hitting up this weekend so that's going to be like our reception."

"Ok now that you said that I'm not mad at you anymore Harada, I'm going to drink till my top fly's off."

"Hasn't that already happened," said Natsuki in a deadpan tone.

"Shut it pup!" shouted Nao.

"Also speaking of people and traveling I heard someone's back in Tokyo," said Chie winking at Natsuki.

"Yeah like who?" said Natsuki in an uninterested tone.

"Well her name goes by the spelling of S-h-i-z-u-r-u," said Chie spelling out the older woman's tried to hide her shock at Chie's new information. The action was in vain because Natsuki knew the charcoal haired woman's love for the latest news and gossip.

"Oh no don't tell me that creepy sister of yours is back again? aw damn it! Now Natsuki's never going to have any fun," moaned Nao in an annoyed tone.

_What the hell is Nao talking about Shizuru isn't creepy__; I'm about sick of her talking about her like that!_

"Aw come on Nao **you do** remember that is Natsuki's sister, I mean that was so high school," said Chie with a smile.

"Yeah I know but hell she always glares at me!"

"Oh my gosh I guess it can't be helped well come on Nao; we have work to do I so don't want Midori to yell at me again," said Chie dragging Nao out by the back of her lab coat.

Natsuki leaned back in her chair and covered her slender hand over her eyes and blew out a frustrated sigh.

_Shizuru my love where are you I need your strength__ and your love. More importantly I need your body here with me oh no… I'm thinking about it again._

The younger woman's cheeks heated up at the conversation that was shared last night between the two. _I can't believe I told Shizuru about that stuff I hope she understands….._

_"I want to talk to you __about sex Shizuru."_

_"Ara!"_

"_Well my suki what do you want to know, I will try my best to guide you through what I know," said Shizuru with a smile._

"_O__k well I have a question zuru," said Natsuki laying her head on her lover's chest._

"_Ara ok shoot."_

"_Why did you leave to go to the bathroom the other night, it took you so long to come out?"_

"_Ara does Natsuki really want to know?"_

"_Hai I would, I sort of was scared that you had hurt yourself."_

"_Ara no I can assure you I'm fine it's just t__hat I was taking care of myself, I believe my Natsuki has done so in the past ne?"_

"_Y__es I have but I never looked at any websites or movies, I don't even know how its done between two females," said Natsuki in shy voice._

"_Ara lets change that tonight then shall we," said Shizuru moving to grab the remote__ to the television. Natsuki was in a shock at her lovers actions, as she turned on the bedroom television she watched as her lover looked through the paper view section. _

_It wasn't till t__he sounds of moaning reached Natsuki's ears that she finally caught up with her lovers plan. The emerald eyed woman could do nothing but stare as the two females on the television screen began to climax waves._

"_S-Shizuru what am I s-suppose to do," stuttered a nervous Natsuki. _

_Shizuru wrapped her arms around her __lover's waist and gently took her lovers hand and led it towards hem of her lover's sweatpants. Natsuki could feel her lover's hot breath on her ear making her shiver in pleasure. The cobalt haired woman didn't know weather to feel excited or scared but all she felt was the rushing excitement takeover her form._

"_Now my dear love, I want you to do what you did when I wasn't around. Don't worry just let yourself go ok__, I'm not judging you just loving you," said Shizuru kissing her lovers neck._

_Shizuru could feel the heat of her lovers soaking hot center__, as she gently rubbed her flinger tips along with her lovers on the warm heated core. Natsuki bit back the urge to moan at this slight contact, Shizuru noticed the restraint her lover was practicing._

"_Ara Natsuki yo__u have to feel, and let go I'm here with you love."_

"_I-I c-cant it feels so f- funny__," said Natsuki trying to close her legs shut. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's on coming nervousness and pulled her hand and her lovers from the soaking core that lied in wake beyond Natsuki's sweatpants._

_The two continued to w__atch the television lightly spooning each other in the process. It wasn't till Shizuru felt a shudder from on top of her making her assume the obvious._

"_Shizuru"_

"_Yes my love."_

"_I umm….__I think just climaxed," said Natsuki looking down at her lap at the now growing wet spot that was beginning to soak through her sweats._

"_Ara well now I guess this calls for a hot bath wait here, I'll start running the water," said Shizuru before lightly taking her lover from off of her lap and setting her on the bed. Natsuki watched as her crimson eyed lover went into the bathroom, the cobalt haired woman could only hear the faint sounds of water running and the face of her lover etched into her memory._

* * *

_**AN: W**__**hoa that's a heated spot to leave off well now as you know that was a flash back, I hope you guys got a clear motive of what they were doing well to make it short Shizuru ordered a porno on paper view and Natsuki got horny. Well I fixed some problems with the last chapter so if anyone rereads it then it should flow right. No preview for the next chapter not enough reviews, but that's not the main reason its because I'm too horny to think of one sorry people lol I well I'm off to take a cold cold shower.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	9. All my Love and Lies Part 1

_**AN: hey folks well **__**I have nothing to say accept thank you for all of your wonderful reviews it means a lot to me. Also forgive me for some mistakes it was my first week of starting school for college so I'm brain fucked right now you see I'm even cursing now sorry people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter._

* * *

Nothing but the sound of heavy boxes and the movement of heavy items could be heard.

The newly formed couple moved into the spacious new apartment, with their love riding on their side. Natsuki looked at the new location that Shizuru picked; the cobalt haired woman was shocked at the size of the building.

Soon the movers had long since left, leaving the two sibling lovers to their selves.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel an immense amount of guilt that clouded her vision. The cobalt haired woman for the first time in her life felt unless.

_How is Shizuru affording this I mean, I know our family company is one of the top company names in Tokyo__; but still I feel undeserving of Shizuru's love._

"So Natsuki as much as I am against fast food, how about we order some pizza," said Shizuru taking a seat on the couch next to Natsuki.

Shizuru noticed that something was wrong as soon as her lover did not respond to her request.

"Natsuki love, what's wrong?" said Shizuru cupping her lover's cheek and turning Natsuki's head so she could look into her eyes.

"This," sobbed Natsuki.

"Ara what do you mean by **this**? Talk to me Natsuki."

"Well it's just that you paid for this apartment and your doing so much for us, I feel for the first time in my life….helpless," said Natsuki looking down.

"Ara is that all Natsuki?" said Shizuru rubbing her lovers cheek in a gentle manner.

"Yes it is."

"Ara it seems we have a dilemma and I want to know how to solve it so you can be happy, so Natsuki what do you want?" Shizuru watched as the cobalt haired woman recovered her self.

"I want to help out around here, what if I help you with the rent at least."

"No," said the chestnut haired woman.

"What why not," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Because I said so, and besides I don't want you worrying about useless stuff such as that," said Shizuru with a smile.

"What no fair, and besides like mother said you always spoil me so you'll give into my demands sooner or later," said Natsuki with a smirk.

"Ara really now well how about an old school wrestling match to test your luck?"

"You're on," said Natsuki before lunging at her lover.

* * *

"Man pup is going to love this, I mean she never parties anymore since Shizuru showed up," said Nao to Chie while the two were walking to Natsuki's apartment.

Little did the two know the apartment that Natsuki once lived in was now empty and unoccupied.

"Awe come on Nao you two have had bad blood ever since high school. But come to think of it, ever since we were kids you two never got along. All I know is Shizuru never treated me badly," said Chie.

"Well come on I mean it's like the woman wants no one to be by Natsuki. Also the reason why she never treated you badly is because you were all over Aoi."

Come on Nao, well now that Shizuru's back try to be a little nice to her, I mean Natsuki adores her sister," said Chie with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah fine but she's still creepy as hell and I don't trust her," shivered Nao.

The two females soon made it to Natsuki's door and knocked, a few seconds later the two tried ringing the door bell.

"Gosh were the hell is that pup at!" said Nao banging hard on the door.

"This is strange I tried to call Natsuki's house number but it said the line is no longer in service," said Chie with a confused look on her face.

"Like hell it is. YO PUP GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW, PARTY TIME!"

"What's the ruckus about out here?" shouted the land lord while making his way out of his apartment.

"Oh sorry Mr. Kurusugawa," said Chie with a smile trying to smooth out the situation.

"It's alright so what's that loud ones excuse here?"

"Who you calling loud old fart!" shouted Nao.

"Now now you two, the reason why we are here is because we are looking for our friend Natsuki," said Chie.

"Oh you mean Kuga well she just packed up and left. I mean the movers were here no later then Friday to come get her personal items. As for her furniture and heavy items she left that in the dumpster."

"So you're telling us that she moved!"

The two watched as the old man nodded his head in agreement to the question that Nao asked.

"Do you know where she might be?" asked the charcoal haired woman.

"No I don't but some words of advice try calling her cell phone," said the old man before walking back into his apartment.

The two women headed down stairs, once they got into the car, the two did as the land lord suggested.

"That pup better be all right," said Nao with her cell phone to her ear. Shortly after a few rings the phone went to the operator a wave of panic hit the two like a ton bricks but they quickly, regained there wits.

"_W__here could you be Natsuki?"_

The two lovers laid on the floor strained from of their energy at the challenge they created. Natsuki rested her head on top of her lover's chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Ara does Natsuki still want to try again or will you accept my decision?"

"No fair you cheated I mean grabbing my chest is not a move, besides you always find a way to cheat," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Ara I do not it's just that I practice my skills unlike someone," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I bet you did and it seems that you have a lot of other skills. I mean you moved us so fast usually moving takes a while you know," said Natsuki with a smile. "

"Ara I guess speed is just one of my skills when is comes to loving you."

"As much as I don't like it I decided to accept your decision, I noticed that your doing all of this for us. Also I know that you have this pride in taking care of me and it would be wrong for me to insult your pride I'm sorry for making a big fuss over this earlier."

"Ara it's alright suki, as long as it's just you and me I don't care about my foolish pride."

"_Kami I love this woman__," thought the cobalt haired teen._

* * *

_**AN: Hey people I'm sorry I'm back **__**well this week was so stressful. I mean trying to get into classes and waiting in line for financial aid and stuff I mean it requires time. Well I'm just happy it keeps me from being horny lol. Well I'm going to give you guys a preview of the next chapter this is going to be three parts so don't get shocked ok. I hope you guys understand the time sequence in here, what I'm saying is that Natsuki moved within a week to be with Shizuru. So Nao and Chie go to look for Natsuki for the party which was in the last chapter but she's not in her apartment because she was living with Shizuru now. I might put some lines to spilt the difference of places or something gosh I'm so worn out give me some strength through some reviews please.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Have you seen Natsuki?" said Nao with a panic. The older woman could do nothing but let fear and panic run through her veins._

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

**Out **_**^_^**_


	10. All my Love and Lies Part 2

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I'm trying to squeeze out another chapter well let's get on with the show shall we.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Loves mystery is its tide I shall embrace it and let it take me away._

* * *

Chie drove as fast as her car could take her; the two worried in panic as they made their way to the Kuga residence.

_Damn it pup where are you maybe Saeko might know?_

The duo arrived at the Kuga residence, as soon as they got to the door they were greeted by none other then Saeko herself.

"Nao, Chie what a wonderful surprise what brings you here and why are you so scared?" said Saeko her worry starting to rise.

"Have you seen Natsuki?" said Nao with a panic. The older woman could do nothing but let fear and panic run through her veins.

"No I haven't what's going on girls come in please, and make sure to be quite because if Seiga hears about this all hell will break loose."

The two females went inside and quickly joined Saeko in the kitchen after quickly giving their greetings to Seiga himself. The two sat while a fresh cup of tea was being brewed for the three.

"So now tell me girls where is Natsuki and how long has she been missing?"

"Well the land lord said she had been gone since Friday and the movers came and got her personal items, we called her cell but it's off or some weird crap," said Nao.

"Ok today's Saturday so she can't be too far I believe, not unless she's on a plane to America," said Saeko.

The three sat in thought, it wasn't until the outburst of Chie distributed their thoughts.

"I got it who is the one person that Natsuki adores and she is very close to?" said Chie.

The two sat and thought but shortly one name all escaped from their mouths.

"Shizuru"

"Thank you Mrs. Kuga and sorry for the scare I think we know where Natsuki is," said Chie running along with Nao to the car.

* * *

The two lovers sat happily enjoying the silence between each other, Shizuru watched as her lover happily munched on her pizza.

"Ara I don't know how you can eat that stuff slice after slice I mean doesn't it bother your stomach suki?"

"No I mean pizzas freaking great zuru I still never understood why you didn't like it. But I suppose you like what you like."

"Ara and I love what I love also and what I love is **you**," said Shizuru kissing her lover tenderly. Natsuki responded with equal gusto, tangling her hands in her lovers chestnut locks. The two pulled apart for much needed air, red fire met forest green, and with a new set of air in their lungs the two went at it again.

It wasn't till the ringing of a certain phone broke their kiss; not wanting to disappoint the caller Shizuru went to the phone and answered.

Natsuki stayed in her place and finished munching on whatever little pizza she had left, it wasn't till Shizuru came into the living room with phone in hand.

"What's wrong," asked Natsuki with a concerned look on her face.

"Ara it appears there is a search party out for you Natsuki," said Shizuru handing the phone to Natsuki.

"Hello," answered Natsuki.

"Were the hell are you pup, do you know how much you had us worried? Why didn't you tell us you had moved?"

_Oh no I forgot to tell Nao and Chie I was moving in with Shizuru! __What do I tell them, I have to think and fast._

The crimson eyed woman heard the whole conversation on the other end from Nao, an inner rage built up inside of her. But she quickly decided to cool her burning urge to hurt the red headed woman.

"Look Nao I'm sorry, I didn't tell you guys about me moving. As for contacting me I was working so hard that I forgot to charge my phone, as for tonight I'm sorry but I can't make it."

"What! Man how come you can't make it is it because you're with that sister of yours?" said Nao in a jealous tone.

"Yes I'm with Shizuru and also I decided to move in with her. Its closer to work you got a problem with it," said Natsuki trying to muster up a firm tone. Shizuru sat on the couch quietly and sipped her tea but she couldn't help but notice the hurt in her lover's eyes.

"Well duh you know I don't have a problem with Shizuru, but damn it pup it's like she's been taking up all of your time since she got here," said Nao in a frustrated tone.

Noticed the tears gathering in her lovers eyes Shizuru, gently grabbed the phone from Natsuki and proceeded to speak.

"Ara how are you Yuuki-san I trust that everything is well with **my **little sister," said Shizuru with a smile.

Natsuki looked to find Shizuru smiling, but the cobalt haired woman knew that her lovers smile was not her normal smile.

_Oh no Shizuru's mad, holy crap I can see her fist shaking._

Natsuki snapped out off her thoughts through hearing her sister's voice.

"Now Yuuki-san the reason why Natsuki moved in with **me **is because my place is much closer to her facilities where she works. Not that I owe **you **any explanation."

"Look Kuga I have been nice to you and I'm going to tell you this. Natsuki can hang out with who ever she wants, she's an adult and has her own life, and there is nothing **you **can do about it," said the red head.

"Well I'll tell you this once Yuuki–san you will no longer stick your nose in my relationship with **my** sister. Keep her as your friend and nothing more because **you** don't want **me** as your enemy," said Shizuru before hanging up the phone.

Shizuru looked around the living room to see that her lover laid in bed balled up with the sheets covered over her body. Shizuru could hear the faint sound of crying from under the sheets, the chestnut haired woman quickly rushed over to her lover's side.

"Kannin na Natsuki, I should have never done that but I saw how hurt you were and I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not upset about that Shizuru it's just that I feel like Nao knows, and I can't defend myself against it. How is it that you were able to cope so fast, mean back in high school, I was so smitten with you love I could barely breath when you were around."

"Ara so are you saying that I am responsible for suffocating Natsuki what a bad sister I am," said Shizuru turning to sob in her hands.

As soon as Natsuki heard her lover sob she quickly released her self from the confines of her blanket. The cobalt haired woman quickly wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, nuzzling her nose into her the chestnut haired woman's neck.

"You know I don't mean that it's just that I'm starting to get worried about some people and there feelings about you. But just now I've decided to just focus on you love, because you are all I have," said Natsuki in a stern tone.

"Ara I'm happy my Natsuki is feeling better," said Shizuru with a smile, no tears evident on her face.

"Shizuru you tricked me!"

"Ara"

* * *

_**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter seems lame I'm sorry I'm trying to balance school and studying and doing fan fiction at the same time. As for Shizuru and Nao that was suppose to happen as you know the too do not like each other**__** but the argument is going to cause more suspicions of the people around Natsuki and Shizuru. Well I am going to leave you guys with a preview and your reviews have helped me a lot thank you now this preview is the starting a unveiling of some family secrets which isn't coming until later chapters.**_

_**Preview: **__"Honey I'm starting to worry about Shizuru and Natsuki," said Saeko in a worried tone while looking at her husband._

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	11. All my Love and Lies Part 3

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I got some time off but only for three days plus a ton of homework. So I have to crank this chapter out sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

_This desired constellation leads me to your heart this__, ever lasting _

_Endearment leads me to the terms of your heart._

* * *

Saeko sat by the window looking distantly out at the night sky; her mind in a blaze of wonder at the events that transpired earlier that night. Seiga walked in the living room to hear his wife sigh for the third time.

"Saeko, are you coming to bed?" said Seiga coming from behind Saeko and rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"Yes in a minute," said the cobalt haired woman.

The two sat in a short moment of silence before Saeko spoke.

"Honey I'm starting to worry about Shizuru and Natsuki," said Saeko in a worried tone while looking at her husband.

Seiga was not shocked at his wife's statement but he decided to answer her worries.

"Ara I'm sure there fine, but knowing you love once you worry its hard to stop and I know this is going to affect your sleep. So what I'm suggesting is that you call them, it's still not too late at night."

"Ok I will. What would I do with out you huh?" said Saeko giving a chaste kiss to her husbands lips in which he gladly returned.

"Well I don't know maybe raise a few chickens like in Hokkaido, when we were kids."

"Oh you," said Saeko giving a playful swat to her husbands arm.

"So I will see you upstairs in a minute?"

"Yes Seiga my honorable husband you will see me," said Saeko in a playful tone.

"I'll leave you too it, my honorable wife," said Seiga before walking up stairs to the confines of their room.

After Seiga was out of plain site, Saeko walked gracefully over to the house phone and dialed a familiar number.

Two rings passed until the phone was answered by none other then her oldest daughter Shizuru.

"Hello mother, are you alright it's not like you to call this late at night. Are you and papa fine?" asked Shizuru in a worried tone.

"Hai, Shizuru your father, and I are fine. But I am concerned about Natsuki and you," said Saeko with a smile on her face.

"Ara what do you mean mother?"

"Oh please spare me the act Shizuru. As you know Nao and Chie came up to my door earlier asking where Natsuki was; of course I was worried at first until your name came up. After your name came up Nao and Chie ran quickly to the car, thinking Natsuki moved in with you. They haven't called me back, so I'm assuming that Natsuki is living with you Shizuru?"

"Ara yes mother, you see we thought that by us living together Natsuki could get to her job faster," said Shizuru nervously.

"Oh really now well by figuring out where you live now, Natsuki's old apartment was actually closer to her job 10 minutes to be exact," said Saeko with a smile.

The older sibling's body pooled of nervousness.

_Ara mothers hot on my tail, I knew I should __have made a better excuse. Maybe I should come out and tell her._

Shizuru turned and looked over to her sleeping lover's face, Shizuru let her finger gently trace over Natsuki's warm cheek.

_No I __can't tell mother I would never do that to my Natsuki I just have to deal with this on my own._

"Shizuru are you there sweetheart?" said Saeko with worry in her voice.

The sound of her mothers voice on the other line snapped Shizuru out of her thoughts, regaining her self Shizuru spoke her mindset as knee as ever.

"Ara I am here mother, I have a question how did you know where I was living."

"Secrets my dear but if you must know Natsuki has a GPS on her phone that is registered under our company. So I went into the company's main files on your father's computer and typed in, Natsuki's number and it showed the location she was at."

"Ara, really now well Natsuki is here and fine," said Shizuru in a soft tone.

"Well you're lucky that your father didn't get a hint of this, else he would have a field day. But look what I wanted to say was that your father and I are not trying to control your lives. You know it was dangerous for Natsuki to do what she did."

"Ara I know mother, but she s safe with me. I promise you that we will never scare you father or you again like that," said Shizuru in a remorseful tone.

"Well as long as you understand that then I'm fine, but I always said that you two were always like magnets always attracting each other. Well let me get off I'm sure your father wants you at the company early tomorrow."

"Hai good night mother," said Shizuru.

"Goodnight oh and tell Natsuki that she needs to call me, so we can discuss her behavior. Don't think she's off the hook because I only talked to you," said Saeko in stern tone.

"Ara yes mother," said Shizuru in an obedient tone before hanging up the phone.

If there was one person that Shizuru never crossed it was her mother. Shizuru quickly crawled into the covers along side her lover and let sleep over take her.

Saeko made her way up to bed letting her thoughts lightly drift.

_Those two daughters of mine what will I do with them they are like __magnets, just like Seiga and I. I just pray that the day that they find out about how they were conceived won't ruin them. They will surely hate us as their parents when it comes to light._

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a good place end it well let me answer some questions for you guys well one as in the prequel**__** A Love Taboo THEY ARE BLOOD RELATED so get that they aren't out of your heads lol. Now as for what Saeko is thinking it has something to with Seiga and her. That's all the hint you guys are getting for future references. Now I'm trying to squeeze another chapter but I have a lot of homework this weekend but I did some tonight so it should be fine but I guess it depends on my energy levels then. Next chapter is going to be a good one so here's a preview of it.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Will you just stop it!" _

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	12. Coldness creeps through the Heart Part 1

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I'm back now as for guessing about the secret that Saeko has, well its big so readers don't worry about it until you see a preview for it ok. Well I'm going to try to squeeze in two chapters ok for this weekend but if I cant then I can't I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm sort of rushed this in hopes of getting back to studying.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Coldness creeps through your heart._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki returned to work earlier that Monday morning. She sat in her desk thinking of the up coming event that she missed with her friends. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door, summoning her out of her thoughts.

"Hello there," said the charcoal haired woman.

The cobalt haired woman whipped her head around to find Chie poking her head in office door.

"Hey Chie come on in," said Natsuki.

"I bet you think I'm here to yell and be mad at you, but I understand that you were with Shizuru."

"Thanks Chie, I'm sorry to worry you I should have told you but the move was so fast and I had to hurry."

"It's alright friend, I know Shizuru means a lot to you but you should have seen Nao the other night. Speaking of that, I heard the whole conversation between your sister and her didn't go so well. How are you going to deal with that?"

Natsuki looked down at the paper work below her; it wasn't until she was roughly grabbed by the chin. The cobalt haired woman was forced to look into her best friends eyes.

"Look here Natsuki Fujino-Kuga! Now I know things aren't going good, but you have to talk to Nao and your sister about where you want them in your life. You have to take a stand I know you get hurt when Nao talks about Shizuru, but things are starting to boil over and it's up to you to make sure they don't spill."

Natsuki looked in shock at her friend; the emerald eyed woman felt her heart come to grips with her thoughts for the first time that day.

"Your right Chie thank you so much, where is that spider now?"

"I think she is in the lounge, with Miyu and the others," said Chie with a smile on her face.

The cobalt haired woman headed off to the lounge in a flash.

Natsuki finally made her way to the lounge were Nao was at. Natsuki walked in, earning the acknowledgement of all her peers that where in the room with the red head.

Natsuki could tell that the red head was still mad from the events of that weekend.

"Nao can we talk for a while," said Natsuki in a soft low tone.

"Talk about what, I believe **your **freakish sister did all the talking for you this weekend. Should I make an appointment to work with you now or sho-"

"Will you just stop it!" shouted an angry Natsuki cutting Nao off.

Miyu and the rest of the workers took this as a sign to dismiss them selves from the lounge. Leaving the two to there selves.

"I'm sick of this immaturity from you Nao, Shizuru's my sister, and I love her very dearly and I'm not going to stop!"

"I know she's your sister damn it! But something isn't right with her I just know it, I mean you can't go anywhere without her having a fit."

"There is nothing wrong with Shizuru, why don't you just grow up and tell me what's really going on Nao!"

"Damn it all I **like **you Kuga I always have!" shouted an angry Nao.

Natsuki was breathless during the confession, her attention wasn't fully caught until she felt a pair of warm lips crash upon hers.

_Shizuru help me!_

Shizuru walked into the building were Natsuki worked at with lunch in hand.

_Ara __ara Natsuki always forgets her lunch; I wonder what she will want for dinner?_

Shizuru walked up to the front desk where Miyu was. The chestnut haired woman smiled politely at the woman before speaking.

"Ara I was wondering if I could see a Natsuki Fujino Kuga I'm her sister she forgot her lunch **again**."

"Oh you're the famous Shizuru, Natsuki talks about you all the time. Well she is in the lounge it's down the hall to your left you cant miss it," said Miyu with a smile.

Shizuru made her way down the hall, when she got to the door what she saw took her away in shock.

Natsuki still felt a pair of warm lips upon hers it wasn't until she pushed the red head off of her in an attempt to distance herself.

"NO Nao I can't love you my heart belongs to someone else, I'm sorry but I still want to be your friend I-I j-just can't do this!" shouted Natsuki.

"What! What's wrong? Why can't we be to-"

"Ara because it's simple **my **sister is in love with someone else Yuuki-san, so I suppose you should get over it," said Shizuru from the door way.

Natsuki and Nao whipped there heads to the open door way where Shizuru stood. The chestnut haired woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest; her flaming red eyes boiled over in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, you see Natsuki this is what I'm talking about!"

"Just stop it! Nao she just came here to deliver my lunch but she is right I am in love with someone else. I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings, but today you two will accept each other as the people that I care about in my life, said Natsuki looking at both Nao and Shizuru.

"Like hell I will, I will find out the source of this believe me," said Nao making her way towards the door.

The red head passed but not without purposely bumping her shoulder into Shizuru's. This in turn did not bother the chestnut haired woman; who stood firmly in her spot unfazed by the action.

The red haired woman ran down the hallway with tears stinging her eyes.

"Where do we go from here Shizuru?"

"I don't know love I just don't," whispered Shizuru in a low tone.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks well we are now on some of the most dangerous parts of this story. Well thank you guys for your support I hope I **__**won't be to busy cause I start my new job on Monday I'm so happy. But I will leave a preview for you guys. **_

_**Preview:**__ "Natsuki what do you think of Kyoto?"_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**OUT**_


	13. Coldness creeps through the Heart Part 2

_**AN: H**__**ey people well my first week at my job was so cool but I'm so worn out I hope this chapter is good if not please understand that I am sleepy folks. If there any big changes that need to be made then I will change them quickly but if there are small changes then I will try to get to them later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_The Storms of jealousy have come ashore._

* * *

Shizuru returned to work leaving emerald eyed woman to do the same. Natsuki returned back to her office to find out that Nao had left for the rest of the day; she continued her work until the day ended.

The two now laid in bed the memory still fresh from yesterday in there thoughts. Natsuki felt an immense amount of guilt surrounding her heart; this in turn caught the attention of Shizuru who tried to sooth Natsuki's fears.

"Say love you mind if I ask your opinion on something?" asked Shizuru.

"No I don't mind love, tell me," said Natsuki with a pleading look.

"Natsuki what do you think of Kyoto?"

The emerald eyed woman's eyes widened in shock at her lover's question, Natsuki felt her mouth go dry. The shock was short lived, when she mustered up the courage to answer her sibling.

"Why are you asking this Shizuru?"

"I'm asking this because of the events from yesterday, I never want to separate you from your friends but; I feel as though Nao will stop at nothing to find out about us."

"Shizuru I understand your thoughts but didn't we just move here, and what about our parents I mean they were alright with us moving in together. How will we explain this?"

"I figure that we would just move and then tell them," said Shizuru looking down at her lap.

"Well what if they go look for us," asked Natsuki in low tone.

"We will change our names. I figured that I would have our names changed, so we can start fresh with opportunities that we never had here as a couple. Look Natsuki I know you're in shock and up set about this, but here in Tokyo I can't do the thing that I wanted to always do."

"I'm not upset in the least bit love its just that I'm concerned, but more importantly I want to know what is it that you always wanted to do in Kyoto."

The chestnut haired woman sighed and took a deep breath before sliding off of her side of the bed, and walking over to Natsuki's side. The red eyed woman got down on knee taking her lovers hand in her own before taking another deep breath before speaking.

"What I always wanted to do in Kyoto is marry you."

* * *

The red head sat in her drafty apartment contemplating the events from yesterday heartbreak and sadness swallowed her whole. The most consuming emotion was anger, the red head raked over her thoughts until she came up with the one conclusion.

_Why would Natsuki reject me like that I mean, I know Shizuru and her have been close but something just doesn't add up. Also the way Shizuru kept on referring her as hers could it be that Shizuru and Natsuki are together, that has to be the only possible reason no other explanation fits the bill._

Nao picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Chie woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing; the charcoal haired woman stirred from her sleep and groggily answered the phone.

"Hey what's up Nao," said Chie sleepily.

"Hey Chie well I suppose her heard what happened between Natsuki and I, but I have to talk to you about something important is Aoi there?"

"No she's at the Toshi's café right now so what's up if its and gossip that's bad between you and Natsuki then I don't want to be in it, you two are my best friends."

"I know but I feel like something's wrong with Natsuki and Shizuru is behind it, or maybe they are in it together," said Nao with a suspicious tone.

"Look pal I know you're mad at Natsuki but what could possibly be wrong I mean Natsuki loves her sister so I don-"

"That's exactly it Chie I think Natsuki loves her sister," said Nao cutting off Chie.

"Yeah so I guess we agree."

"No your not getting what I mean by love Chie I think Natsuki **loves** Shizuru in that capacity."

The charcoal haired woman laughed at Nao's hypotheses before putting the phone to her ear to talk to her red haired friend.

"Yeah right Nao you are looking too deeply into this, well I'm going to let you go because Aoi and I have some shopping to do for the house as soon as she comes back from Toshi's."

"Alright fine don't believe me but I know I'm not crazy, just add up all the past events with Natsuki and Shizuru and you get my point," said Nao before hanging up.

Meanwhile later that day Shizuru sat in the back of the vacant café, the mornings past events rushed in her brain. All Shizuru could think about was the future for her and lover, a wave of passion sunk in her veins, making her hot with need.

_Ara maybe I should have said what I said to Natsuki__ she seemed uncomfortable. Maybe it's because we have yet to make love to each other, I mean she's still inexperienced but maybe I should talk to her more about this._

Shizuru's cell phone rung snapping her out of her thoughts, Shizuru looked on her cell phone screen to see that it was her mother calling; the brunette quickly answered the device.

"Ara hello mother, to what do I owe you the pleasure of this call," said Shizuru in a sweet voice.

"Well your father and I are going out of town for this weekend and we were hoping that Natsuki and you could come over to dinner this Friday," said Saeko in an equally sweet tone.

"Ara well I'll talk to Natsuki about it, but I'm pretty sure we can make it."

"Look at you zuru you sound like a perfect little house wife," said Saeko.

Shizuru blushed at her mother's statement.

"Ara mother well I'll make sure Natsuki gets the message, well I have to get back to the office so I'll talk to you later," said Shizuru cutting the conversation short before her mother could pry any further.

"Ok make sure that you let your father know if you two can't make it ok," said Saeko in a worried tone.

"Hai mother I will," said Shizuru.

The two hung up and Shizuru looked in the inventory of her phone for her loves number. Shizuru pressed the dial button, the phone rung two times before the emerald eyed woman picked up.

"Hey love what's up," said Natsuki in a cheerful tone.

This relieved Shizuru to hear that her lover sounded better, than she did yesterday this brought warmth to her heart.

"Ara well my Natsuki mother wants us to come to dinner this Friday it seems that mother and father are going on a trip."

"Oh they are well I'll go if you want to go love, but about this morning I'm sorry if I acted funny," said Natsuki.

"Ara I know you have to think about some thing's Natsuki, that's why you do not need to apologize I love you no matter what."

"I love you too but Shizuru I was wondering if we can practice again because I want to get better."

"Ara practice on what anata, do you mean **that**," said Shizuru.

The brunette could feel a small patch of wetness between her legs, starting to well up. Shizuru wasn't concerned with anyone hearing her because her seating in the café, but little did she know a familiar presence was around hearing the conversation that progressed between the two siblings.

_How long have they been hiding this?_

* * *

_**AN: well I think that's a good place to leave off well if you can guess who heard Shizuru and Natsuki's conversation I'll write another chapter this weekend and post it by Sunday or maybe Saturday but that depends on the reviews. But for now I'll just leave with this preview so it can satisfy your needs ok people, but the plot is starting to **__**thicken so now's a good time to put on your seat beats.**_

_**Preview: **__"I can't believe what I'm hearing."_

_**PS: Anata means **__**dear **__**like in a married couples way or romantically. **_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out **_


	14. Cold Wave Part 1

_**A**__**N: Hey I figured that I would give you guys a double header but I think that I will update every weekend for your guys because it tends to be more convenient for me and others who are readers of this story. Again sorry if there are any mistakes I'm just trying to get this out because I love this story just as much as you guys do. But also the beginning of the chapter is what's happening in present day and the flashback chapter is what happened earlier that morning also the last chapter where Shizuru talks to Natsuki about Kyoto is apart of the same morning too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

"_THINKING OR P.O.V" Only for this chapter because there is going to be a flashback._

_**

* * *

**_

_Grasping tightly, and never letting go._

* * *

Shortly after Shizuru left the café, she sat in the office looking over the last of the paper work for the trade off that the company was having. It wasn't till Reito came in with a smile on his face, with documents in hand; Shizuru was hoping the piece of paper carried good news.

"Ara by you not knocking I'm assuming those are the documents that I have requested," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh sorry Shizuru, but I seem to remember you saying not to knock when it came to containing this," said Reito holding up the piece of paper and waving it back and forth.

Reito handed the document to Shizuru before taking a seat in the chair across from Shizuru's desk. Reito watched as a wide smile crept across the honey colored brunettes face; this in turn put a smile on his face too.

"Ara this is perfect it covers everything we will need when going to Kyoto. Ara ookini Reito, so you said the property out there was cheap?"

"Yes well you see the property that you purchased just went up for sell so I dropped your name in, and the housing company instantly lowered the price for you. I think it's the perfect place for you and Natsuki to live and maybe raise a few children together."

After hearing the mention of children Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat.

_Children huh, does Natsuki even want children I mean I know its going to be hard for us having to tell our child of our love. I don't now if I can put Natsuki through that, she needs to have a normal life maybe I should just…_

"Shizuru Fujino Kuga don't you even finish that last thought," said Reito interrupting her thoughts.

"Ara thank you Reito it's just that I never took kids into consideration, I mean we have yet to have sex," said Shizuru with a blush.

"Oh I see well is Natsuki still virgin?"

Reito watched as the brunette nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I suggest you talk to her about everything, I mean like how she makes you feel from a physical and mental view," said Reito getting up to walk to the door.

"Ara I will try to but I hope she can understand," said Shizuru.

"I know she will, like I said try talking to her Miss Viola I'm sure Miss Kruger will understand and love you not matter what," said Reito with a trademark smirk before closing the door.

The crimson eyed woman giggled at her friend's antics before getting back to her own work.

Shizuru looked down to the document where it contained the names of Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Kruger.

_I__ wish love was as simple as just signing your name away._

* * *

Aoi walked to the house like a mindless zombie her heart and mind pulling at opposite directions. Her mind replying the scene that she had heard in the café over and over; she relived the memory just like she would a dream.

_Aoi sat in the back of the café quietly sipping her coffee her mind free like the gentle __breeze outside._

"_I hope Chie isn't too sleep I mean waking her up is like trying to wake up the dead," thought Chie to herself before taking one last sip._

_Before leaving, the brown haired woman took a visit to the bath__room to freshen up. The married woman was just in the middle of drying her hands when she got a call from none other then Chie, Aoi decided to answer hoping that her wife was already up._

"_Hello honey I take it that you are up," said Aoi in a cheerful tone._

"_Yeah I'm up no thanks to that red head, gosh that woman gets stranger everyday when it comes to Natsuki," said Chie in a slightly annoyed tone._

"_Huh why do you say that, I thought she would call to tell you that she patched things up with Kuga-san?"_

"_Yeah I thought that too but it turns out that Nao wont drop it, she told me that she is convinced that Shizuru and Natsuki are having a relationship with each other."_

"_Well of course they are I mean they are sister's you can't destroy that bond."_

"_Honey you don't understand when I said relationship, I mean Nao is convinced that Shizuru and Natsuki are having __**that**__ kind of relationship," said Chie._

"_You mean as in-"_

"_S__ex, love, cuddling etc the whole package," said charcoal haired interrupting her wife._

"_I see well maybe Nao is just hurt, at what happened__. Being rejected isn't a wonderful feeling when it comes to matters of love," said Aoi leaning towards the bathroom sink._

"_Yeah nor is calling up your friend to accuse the other one of doing something that they aren't even doing."_

"_W__ell on to the next subject all this depressing stuff makes me upset, so are you going to be up so we can go shopping I mean our new house has to have some style to it," said Aoi with a smile._

"_Ok I'll be up just give me five more minutes ok," said Chie in a pleading tone._

"_Alright five more minutes and that's it I'll be over there in a minute let me just go pay my tab."_

"_I love you I'll see you in a little while," said Aoi._

"_I love you too."_

_The two hung up, and Aoi made her way out to her table; the brown haired woman stopped as soon as she heard giggles coming from by the bathroom. She peeked out the corner of the bathroom door to see a crimson eyed woman dressed in a black and white women's business suit sitting and laughing on the phone. _

"_Ara I know you have to think about some thing's Natsuki, that's why you do not need to apolo__gize I love you no matter what," said the crimson eyed woman._

"_So this is Natsuki's new lover, she is beautiful but I feel as though I have seen her some where but where. I know! On a photo with Chie and the gang I believe she was there and her name was darn it I cant put my finger on it maybe I should stay and listen for a little while so I can get a clue," said Chie silently to herself._

_"Ara practice on what anata, do you mean __**that**__," said Shizuru._

_Aoi kept __listening to the conversation at hand while trying to figure out the name of Natsuki's mysterious lover. Out of all of the years of being with Chie the brown haired woman, adapted the same love for gossip as wife._

_The conversation was going good until the brown haired woman heard the shock of her life._

"_Listen Natsuki I don't care if you're my sister like I said I am going to marry you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you not mother, father Nao or Chie. __The only one that can stop me is you my love, but I'm am making the preparations today for the move, so I have to get back to work yes I love you too my Natsuki," said Shizuru before hanging up and walking out of the café._

_The brown haired woman pressed her back towards the cold tile of the bathroom walls only one thought rang in her head._

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing," thought the brown haired woman._

_As soon as the thought processed Aoi came to the guess that Natsuki's mysterious lover was none other then her own sister Shizuru._

* * *

_**AN: I think that is a good spot to leave off. Now I**__** bet your wondering how it is that Aoi knew it was Shizuru without even meeting her once. Well to explain Aoi has been over Chie's house when they were dating and has seen the pictures of Natsuki and Shizuru with Chie and the others from High School. So when seeing that she automatically knew that the Natsuki that Shizuru was talking to on the phone was Chie and Nao's friend. If you don't get it then pm me but pretty much the chapter explains its self this last part was a flash back but I hope you guys can understand the process of the thoughts if not then read more clearly because I indicated what was a thought and what was not in the flash back scene. also i hope you can understand the name joke thing with Reito.  
**_

_**Preview: **__"You can't fool us anymore so tell the truth."_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	15. Cold Wave Part 2

_**AN: H**__**ey people well I'm back and ready to rumble now buckle your seat belts cause this is going to be a barn burner. Also for give the spelling and grammar I'm still getting use to work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

__What is in darkness will come to light._

* * *

Aoi walked slowly up the stairs to her and her wife's room, her mind fluttering with shock and disbelief. It wasn't till she walked into there bedroom that Chie noticed there was something wrong with her wife.

"Aoi honey what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost," said Chie while hugging her lover tightly.

The charcoal haired woman knew that something was wrong when she didn't feel her wife's arms wrap around her to return the hug.

"Aoi are you alright! Are you sick? Maybe I should call a doctor!"

Before Chie could turn around she quickly and stealthily caught her wife's wrist; Chie could hear her wife mumbling something. But it wasn't till Chie turned around fully to hear her wife's words.

"Nao was right Chie, she was right," said Aoi with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Aoi what nonsense are you talking about!"

"I heard and saw Shizuru at Toshi's she was on the phone with Natsuki, and they sounded romantically involved with each other."

"No that can't be true Natsuki isn't like that your lying Aoi you and Nao are lying to me! Please tell me this is some sick joke that's my friend and her sister you're talking about!"

"Chie I love you and I would never lie to you! It's true I remember Shizuru from your pictures in high school it was her!"

The brown haired woman watched as her wife sunk down to the carpeted floor below her. Tear leaking from her brown iris's Aoi quickly rushed over to hug her lover close.

"Aoi are you sure this is what you heard?" asked Chie burying her head into the brown haired woman's chest.

"Yes it is."

"Aoi what am I going to do Natsuki's my friend and so is Shizuru, but their relationship if it is… what you say you heard then how can I… how can I accept this."

"I know what you can do all you can do is let them love each other support them. But I feel guilty because I felt like I had known for a long time, when I met Natsuki for the first time and Nao talked about that TV show with the siblings. I could see that she was deeply affected by the topic, but also I could see the love in her eyes."

"So you knew all this time love," asked Chie.

"Yes I did," answered Aoi.

"So what do we do about Natsuki do we tell her that we know?" asked Chie.

"I leave that up to you as her friend, I know that this is something you can only do."

* * *

Later on in the week Natsuki was straightening the wrinkles out of her button up shirt, tonight was Friday, and she had agreed to join her parents for dinner. Natsuki could feel the frustration well up in her as she tried to manage her hair.

It wasn't till two arms wrapped around her waist, settling her back into her comfort zone.

"Ara does my love need my help," said Shizuru before lightly pressing her lips towards the nape of her lovers neck.

"Y-yes I do I can't seem to get my hair into a tight enough pony tail," said Natsuki.

"Ara well then I will help you, but something **is **bothering you love could it be that we are going to see mom and dad?"

Natsuki let out a sigh as she let Shizuru brush out the tangles in her hair. She knew in her mind and in heart that Shizuru always knew what she was feeling this brought some comfort and warmth to her heart.

"Yes I am nervous I mean, how are we going to act around them. It's already bad enough that Nao has been looking at me strangely at work not to mention Chie too."

"Ara Nao is doing what," said Shizuru with a light but heavy tone.

"Oh no maybe I should of told you that," said Natsuki recognizing her siblings tone.

"Oh yes my Natsuki, I swear if one hair is harmed on your head Nao's head will roll."

_I have never seen Shizuru so angry, but the way Chie and Nao have been acting I__ feel like something's wrong it's like… they know._

Natsuki was snapped out of her thoughts by Shizuru.

"There my Natsuki all done, now let's get going before mom throws a fit," said Shizuru with a smile while offering her hand.

The two walked out of there apartment once out side Shizuru felt a pair of warm lips crash upon hers Shizuru immediately responded to her younger sisters actions.

"Ara do you want to go back inside a make out some more, but I must warn you we will be late because of your actions," said Shizuru huskily in Natsuki's ear.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll follow your lead when we get over there," said Natsuki breathlessly.

The two walked off to the parking lot but little did they know that a certain red head saw the whole show from across the street; her mind in shock at what she just saw.

Shizuru and Natsuki made there way to there parents house, Natsuki walked in first to be caught in a bear hug by none other then Seiga himself.

"Little muffin where have you been I was so worried!" said Seiga.

"D-dad I have been with Shizuru the whole time; we live together I mean didn't she tell you!"

"Oh yeah she did, but you never come see us anymore," said Seiga with fake tears welling up in his crimson iris's.

"Well it's because I have been busy at the lab, you know a lot pregnant mares are born this time of year," said Natsuki.

The family of four walked in and settled their selves at the table; dinner ran smoothly Natsuki and Saeko watched as Shizuru and Seiga talked about matters with the company.

_Why is it that I feel so turned on right now, maybe its because Shizuru's talking about the __business I love it when she takes control like that._

Natsuki's lustful thoughts were broken by Saeko asking Natsuki to help her in the kitchen.

"Natsuki will you come into the kitchen and help me with these dishes," said Saeko.

Natsuki walked in the kitchen and started helping.

"So what's with the look?" asked Saeko.

"What look?" asked Natsuki in a confused tone.

"You know the look it's written on your face, you are so in love with someone," said Saeko with a smirk.

"No I'm not."

"You can't lie to me, Natsuki I remember the last time you had that look; it was with Shizuru when you two were toddlers. I could remember you running up to me saying that you're going to be Shizuru's bride such good memories."

This earned a look of shock from Natsuki.

"Mom geez don't tell Shizuru about it else I'll get teased about it for sure. It's already bad that I have to live a double life with my friends I mean I have to pretend that she doesn't tease me on the day to day bases."

Saeko chuckled at this explanation along with Natsuki, as soon as the laughter died down Natsuki could see the sadness in her mother's eyes.

"Pretending is something that we all have to do there are some good reasons for it and there are some bad," said Saeko looking out the window at the night sky.

Natsuki felt an ache in her chest for the second time that night. Just as the cobalt haired woman was about to speak the ringing of her cell startled her.

Natsuki looked at her phone to see a familiar text from none other then Chie and Nao. The cobalt haired woman's emerald iris's widened, at the text message that she saw from the two.

_"You can't fool us anymore so tell the truth__. We know that you and Shizuru are together and we are waiting outside your apartment."_

* * *

_**AN: W**__**ell I think it's a good spot to stop well next will be some fire works so buckle you seat belts and buckle them good here's the next preview of Terms of Endearment.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Words can't express how sick you two make me!"_

"_Nao don't!"_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out **_


	16. Emotion Part 1

_**AN:**__** TERMS OF ENDEARMENT**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

__And the truth shall set you free._

_

* * *

_Natsuki dropped the phone like it was a raging fire upon her finger tips. Saeko looked up at her daughter to see the shock on her face, before she could ask what was wrong Natsuki disappeared into the living room where Seiga and Shizuru were.

Picking the phone up from the floor Saeko read the message, her thoughts now trying to piece together what shocked her youngest daughter.

_What is it that __Natsuki is hiding? Could it be…no it can't! Maybe Natsuki's friends are playing a trick on her… yes that's it, nothing more nothing less._

Shizuru and Seiga noticed that Natsuki was heading straight up stairs to her old room.

"Whoa little muffin where's the fire?" asked Seiga stopping Natsuki from rushing to her destination.

"Oh it's nothing dad I'm just going to my room to rest I'm sort of sleepy," lied Natsuki before walking up to her old room.

Shizuru quickly excused herself from her father's presence and quickly rushed up to where her love resided.

Saeko walked into the living room joining Seiga the older woman swiftly took her seat in her husbands lap; earning a look of surprise from Seiga himself.

"It seems like we have a problem," said Seiga in a firm tone.

Saeko knew this tone all to well; she knew when her husband was like this. It could only mean one thing that Seiga meant business.

"So you can feel it too," said Saeko in an equally firm tone.

"I was thinking that we should tell them, maybe it could help there situation," asked Saeko.

"You know we can't do that, we agreed long ago that if we were to start a family here that we would never tell them about us Saeko."

"But their our children Seiga I just feel like something is going to happen tonight, how can we call ourselves parents if we let our feelings of this situation go unnoticed!"

"I know what you're feeling my love but if our suspicions are right about Natsuki and Shizuru then, we will stand back and be ready to listen when they are ready to talk. Do you remember how it was for us?" said Seiga.

"Yes I do we had nothing to rely on but ourselves back then, but what if Natsuki gets hurt you know how sensitive she can be," asked Saeko with a panic.

"Well that's why she has Shizuru dear and if you're worrying about physical harm I doubt that will happen. Natsuki can fight when she needs too, and you forget that Shizuru is trained in Naginata by none other then me and she is not a stranger to close quarter's combat ether she's quite the brawler despite her lady like appearance."

"But Seiga what abou-"

"Saeko we have to let them grow up now let's go have some tea ne?" said Seiga cutting Saeko off.

The couple walked into the kitchen to prepare tea, while they waited on there children.

Natsuki sat in the middle of her room floor hugging her knees to her chest, the cobalt haired woman sobbed in agony at the situation that just developed.

Shizuru rushed up stairs opening the door wildly, the chestnut haired woman quickly picked up her lover bridal style carrying her over to the bed.

"Natsuki love what is wrong please tell me," said Shizuru.

"T-They know Shizuru I don't know how they figured out but they know, they said that they will be waiting over at our place. I never said anything to them so how did this happen what do we do?"

Shizuru felt her grip around Natsuki tighten, this in turn alarmed emerald eyed woman.

"Don't be afraid my love I will take care of everything, now lets get you cleaned up so we can get out of here," said Shizuru while drying lovers tears.

The two made their way down stairs to where there parents were.

"Ara are my two muffins leaving oven already?" said Seiga in a playful tone.

"Yeah dad we are I just remembered that I have some important files to get back too, but I hope you guys have fun on your trip," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara also to I have some pressing matters to attend to" said Shizuru.

"Your mother and I understand and we just want to let you two know that you can come to us with anything, and I mean **anything**," said Seiga gripping the two women in a bear hug.

* * *

The two drove off towards their apartment, fear gripped Natsuki firmly. She looked over towards her lover; saw an angry yet firm look on her face.

Soon the two arrived as soon as the two exited the car, Shizuru held Natsuki's hand in a firm yet gentle grip. The ride up to there apartment seemed like an eternity for Natsuki and Shizuru soon the bell rung and the elevator doors opened for the two.

Nao, Chie, and Aoi stood outside of apartment door; Natsuki could see the firm looks in Nao and Chie's eyes the thought of them glaring at her made Natsuki panic in fear.

"It seems like news reaches fast ne? Well no use in us standing out here in the cold come in," said Shizuru while unlocking the door to the apartment.

As soon as everyone was settled with a place to sit silence engulfed the five women.

"First off I would like to clarify your suspicions, yes Natsuki and I are lovers we have been so every since our 4th year in high school I have no shame in telling you now since you found out," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"Natsuki is this true," asked Aoi in a gentle voice.

"Yes its true I love Shizuru, I can't explain it but this goes far beyond siblings I love her and I'm never letting go of her."

"Well words can't express how sick you two make me!" shouted Nao in anger irrupting the conversation between the two.

"Nao please you're not helping," said Aoi.

"I don't care what I'm doing I mean weren't you the one who discovered Shizuru talking to Natsuki romantically at Toshi's the other day!"

"I did but I also didn't come here to alienate them!"

"Well I'm going to say this you Shizuru are the sickest individual I have ever met, praying on your own sister like that! You sick freak and Natsuki you are no better you little bitch!" shouted Nao.

"Ara say what you want Nao, but aren't you just mad that Natsuki wanted me instead of you grow up Nao. You lost and you will always lose because Natsuki and I are getting married!"

Nao could feel the rage swelling in her veins, her fist began to shake no one expected the actions that progressed next.

"Nao don't!" shouted Chie.

That was all Natsuki could hear before panic and horror griped her.

* * *

_**AN: NO AUTHORS NOTE.**_

_**Kenshin's mate **_

_**Out**_


	17. Emotion Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

__The tide of anger comes ashore._

* * *

**Previously:** "_Nao don't!"_

Shizuru felt a force slam across her face as Nao's fist connected with her cheek. Shizuru felt the force of the punch knock her to her knees, the crimson eyed woman could feel a red substance come into her mouth.

Natsuki ran over to lover and stood in front of her trying to protect Shizuru. Having no concern for Natsuki, Nao pushed the cobalt haired woman away with ease making her fall to the floor beneath her.

What happened next shocked the rest of the company that were in both in the fighting women's presents.

Nao could feel her ribs crack beneath the pressure of Shizuru's shoulder.

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru tackle the red haired woman to the floor; the cobalt haired woman could see the rage in her lover's eyes fear gripped her body.

Shizuru continued to rapidly punch the red head; the crimson eyed woman could feel the cracking of Nao's nose beneath her fist.

"You…will… not… hurt… my…wife!" said Shizuru in between punches.

Natsuki slowly got up to her feet but not before looking over to Aoi and Chie who where huddled in fear.

"Please help me stop this, else Shizuru is going to kill Nao," said Natsuki in a scared voice.

Before Shizuru could land another punch she felt herself beginning pulled away by none other then Natsuki herself.

"Please honey I'm alright please…just stop you don't have to fight anymore please sister just stop," said Natsuki as she cried on her lovers back.

"N-Natsuki my sweet dear N-Natsuki what have I done," said Shizuru in a broken voice looking down at her bloodied knuckles.

The two didn't see Chie and Aoi pick up an unconscious and bloody Nao; the two dragged the red haired woman out the door.

The two lovers stayed in each others embrace, for an eternity, it wasn't until Shizuru spoke up snapping the trance between the two.

"Kannin na I ruined everything my love but when Nao pushed you I couldn't take it I just… couldn't," said Shizuru between sobs.

"Oh zuru it's alright as long as I have you I don't want anything else you're my friend my lover you always have been apart of me just as I have been with you."

Natsuki wiped off the remaining tears and blood from her fiancées face and hands, shortly after that was done. Natsuki watched her lover pull a velvet box from her coat pocket, the emerald eyed woman eyes widened when saw the blue diamond studded ring.

"My Natsuki I know this is the wrong time to ask you this but will marry me?"

"Silly you know my answer," said Natsuki with smile.

"Ara what answer?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes silly I will, I can't take this anymore I need to be with you," said Natsuki before pressing her lips towards Shizuru's.

Shizuru returned the kiss with equal passion and love; the emerald eyed woman let her lover kiss her senseless. The cobalt haired woman could do nothing but release happy sighs into her lover's mouth as she continued.

Natsuki pushed her chestnut haired lover onto her back failing along with her; the two soon came up for air, their breaths on top of each other.

"N-Natsuki I know you're not ready but can I please taste you, please I can't hold back with this, I have to… I have to taste you my love!"

A blush crept towards Natsuki face but then the blush was replaced by worried eyes.

"Suki what's wrong, are you scared that I will hurt you, I promise you I will not!"

"It's not that I'm just scared only, I just feel like I won't taste right to you or fresh to you, and except that for that one time. I don't think I have ever climaxed in the heat of passion so I might not be good."

"Ara my love I love you and I know for a fact that you will taste heavenly to me. I also want you to know that we don't have to go all the way I-I just want a taste of you," said Shizuru with a pleading face.

"W-will y-you promise to stop when I tell you to?" asked Natsuki in a meek voice while looking down at her lap.

"I swear on my life I will stop when you tell me to my suki."

"O-ok lets give it a try, I love you zuru," said the emerald eyed woman with a smile.

"I love you too my suki, well now lets move this up to the bed room I need my future wife to be as comfortable as possible."

Natsuki wrapped her legs around Shizuru's waist, while Shizuru quickly and carefully rose to her feet. The older woman of the two walked up stairs and gently laid her lover on the bed, lightly sipping her hand under her lover's shirt softly rubbing her tight yet soft abs.

"Ah my Shizuru my love please let me feel good."

"Ara does my Natsuki want me to take off her clothes, or do you want me to my suki," asked Shizuru looking into her lovers eyes.

"Please take them off," pleaded Natsuki.

Shizuru wasted no time in removing her lover's clothes the only article of clothing that was left and that was Natsuki's saturated underwear; Natsuki's thighs begin to feel moist at the saturation that was caused by her lover.

Shizuru's hands went to her lover's waist while the chestnut haired woman's lips transferred to Natsuki's left shoulder. The crimson eyed woman made sure kiss around her lovers neck and other shoulder as her hand began drawing along her lovers sides, and once again across Natsuki's tummy.

Natsuki's breathing became heavy as Shizuru abandoned her neck, pausing to lick the skin every so often as she shifted downwards to her prize. Shizuru licked until she was at her first stop the crimson eyed woman mouth was positioned just above Natsuki's chest.

Shizuru made sure to give her lover's hardened bud a soft lick before, continuing her assault on her sibling's chest. Shizuru's hands and lips made themselves downwards towards her main prize. Shizuru could see the wetness glistening from her lover's inner thighs, so she carefully removed her lovers soaking wet underwear from Natsuki's sex.

"Natsuki"

"Y-yes zuru"

"Are you sure your ready for this?" asked Shizuru.

"Hai I am, I've kept you waiting long enough," panted Natsuki.

"Ara you have, but like I said if you feel uncomfortable; I will hold my promise no matter how good it tastes."

"Hai I know you will love."

"I'm going down there now," said Shizuru in a soft tone.

Shizuru drew back and raised her lover's knees so that both legs were rested over her shoulders. The crimson eyed lover kissed around cobalt haired lover's thighs while slowly inching her face closer to her prize. Natsuki watched lovers tongue curled out of her mouth and Shizuru took a long slow lick from her fiancée. To the emerald eyed woman it looked like her lover just took a long awaited sip of her essence. Natsuki opened her mouth and took in a deep breath from the sensation and she was feeling.

"S-Shizuru d-do y-you l-like it?" asked Natsuki in choppy fashion.

Shizuru lifted her head reluctantly to stare into her lovers scared yet nervous eyes.

"No I didn't just like it, I **love** it. C-can I have some more?" asked Shizuru with a blush on her face.

"Y-yes y-you can, have as much as you want my zuru."

Not long after her first lick Shizuru's licks become shorter and faster, soon after Natsuki felt her lover place her entire mouth around her cobalt haired lovers sloppy wet sex.

"Yes! Zuru please have more, take it please take it all!" said Natsuki breathlessly while pushing Shizuru's head closer to her core.

The pitch of Natsuki's voice becoming higher, as her thighs around lovers ears began to quiver; Shizuru decided to quicken the pace seeing as though her lover was close.

Natsuki's face was red with a light film of sweat on her brows which were scrunched together as her breath became faster and more even, signaling Shizuru more that her lover was close.

Soon a cry of pleasure was heard as Natsuki's back arched upward, her hands digging harshly into Shizuru's scalp. The emerald eyed woman's walls fluttered around Shizuru's tongue as she caressed the hard little nub and it took several seconds for Natsuki to find her voice as her jaw dropped wide open while her eyes closed tightly trying to ride out the last waves of her climax.

Shizuru reluctantly and slowly took her tongue from fiancée's wet hot sex to quickly and gently move her lover so she was completely on top of her resting.

"I love you Shizuru," said Natsuki before the waves of sleep over took her.

"Ara I love you too my Natsuki my wife."

* * *

_**AN: Oh my gosh**__** I'm like so hot and like horny from this chapter I mean this was of coarse a lime but still it was one hell of a surprise for you guys huh, well back to previews for next weekend.**_

_**Preview**__**:**__ "Natsuki I have to talk to you."_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	18. Morning Without Dawn Part 1

_**AN: Hey you guys I'm back and I passed all my classes. **__**Well I might by moving in the next week or month so updates will be slow because I have to get internet hook ups for the new place. Also sorry if this is rushed I'll correct it soon I'm still tried from work. Also it may seem that the two are arguing but they are not they are being playful with each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

__Calm after the storm._

* * *

The emerald eyed lover woke up to the sound of birds chirping, Natsuki looked to the other side where she expected her lover to be. Instead of a warm smile from her lover she received an empty cold side; Natsuki's heart fell at the site of her lover's absence.

It wasn't until she heard the voice of her lover from downstairs, which Natsuki got up from the comfort of her resting spot only to meet the cold hard floor.

_What's wrong with my legs? Why __won't they move could this be because of Shizuru?_

Shizuru was downstairs cooking breakfast while on the phone. The chestnut haired woman's mind was at ease since last night.

"Ara, there has been a change of plans I asked Natsuki to marry me."

"Really now so do you still want the rest of the procedures for the house to go through," asked Reito on the other line of the phone.

"Ara yes I would very much like that, make sure it has enough rooms just incase Natsuki decides to have little ones with me," said Shizuru with a smile.

The conversation went on smoothly until Shizuru heard a huge thud come from up stairs.

"Ara we will have to continue this later can you tell father that I will be in the office a little later then expected."

"Sure thing Shizuru, see you at work."

Shizuru made sure that the fire was turned off on the stove before rushing up stairs to her love. What Shizuru saw made a smile come to her lips, and a giggle come from her throat, Natsuki's legs were entangled in last night bed sheets leaving Natsuki stranded on the floor. Shizuru saw that the cobalt haired woman was desperately trying to use her legs to get up but only to fall back down again.

"Zuru what's so funny I'm suspecting that **you** had something to do with me not moving my legs?"

"Ara I don't know what my suki is talking about, if anyone should be to blame for this is Natsuki. It's because of Natsuki that she was able to feel great pleasure last night."

"So this is my fault if I recall you seemed to ask me if I wanted to feel this great pleasure. Look now I'm stuck on the floor how am I going to go to work now zuru?"

"Ara if it were up to me you wouldn't be working at all," said Shizuru with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean wait… oh no don't tell me you are hinting like dad use to with mom?"

"Ara what ever can you mean my dear sister, now lets get you off this floor," said Shizuru while grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her lover.

Natsuki soon found herself hoisted up bridal style; the cobalt haired woman was carried to the kitchen where she was served breakfast by none other then Shizuru herself.

"So did you hear from **them**," asked Natsuki with a sad look piercing her eyes.

"Ara no they didn't call if fact I heard from Reito that Yuuki-san was taken to the hospital and was treated for her wounds," said Shizuru.

"I'm glad that she was alright. Even thought this situation of ours cased her great pain, I hope she can heal both body and spirit from this."

"Ara I as much as I see her as a threat I'm glad that she wasn't injured too badly."

The two ate there breakfast in silence enjoying each others presence and warmth for what it was. It wasn't until door bell rung signaling them out of their enjoyment into the cold realty of the world, Shizuru went up to the door to see that it none other then Aoi.

The chestnut haired woman could hear Aoi from the other side of the door.

"Natsuki I have to talk to you. Please open the door I mean you guys no harm just please let me explain," begged the woman from the other side of the door.

Shizuru opened the door to see the worried face of Aoi.

"Ara Mrs. Harada, please come in," said Shizuru opening the door wide enough to let Aoi in.

The three all sat in the living room Natsuki watched as her lover was once again drinking her tea. Aoi was in amazement at how the two where acting, the young wife felt an easing presence between the two.

"Oh Kami Shizuru now I know you have an addiction that's like your seventh cup of tea today in the morning no less" said Natsuki in shock.

"Ara we have lived for about 19 years and you still don't now that what I have is not an addiction?"

"Then what is it zuru?" asked Natsuki with suspension laced in her voice.

"It's just a really hard thing to give up," said Shizuru before taking another sip.

"Other wise called an addiction."

"Ara is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

The mini disagreement was cut off by the laughing of Aoi. "You too are very funny," said Aoi while holding her stomach and laughing.

"You my think it funny, but trying to get this woman to admit she has a problem is hard. She's so bull headed like our father," said Natsuki.

As soon a Natsuki mentioned that the laughter of slowly died down, once again leaving the three in silence.

"Natsuki, Shizuru I would like to express how sorry I am for exposing you two. Last night I wanted to merely talk to you but when I sat in the car with Nao and Chie and we all saw you two kiss, my mind went blank. The reason why is not because I was disgusted with you two; I went into shock because I noticed how deep and sincere your love for one another is."

"Ara I accept your apology, even though I think you shouldn't apologize Mrs. Harada. I had a deep feeling that we were going to get caught it must have been fate for us," said Shizuru.

"I accept your apology too Aoi I saw how you tried to help, but believe me you helped me along time ago when we first met," said Natsuki with a warm smile.

"Thank you, you two you don't know how much this means to me," said Aoi with tears in her eyes while running up to hug the two.

_Thank you so much._

* * *

_**AN: Terms of Endearment**_

_**Preview:**__ "We know dear, we always knew."_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	19. Morning Without Dawn Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_All along you knew, all along you cared_.

* * *

Shizuru, Natsuki, and Aoi all sat down enjoying each others company. Natsuki could feel a lightness ease off of her form, but one question still plagued her mind.

_Where's Chie, does she still hate me maybe I should ask Aoi, or better yet maybe I shouldn't._

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's discomfort, so doing the best that she could to comfort her lover the chestnut haired woman cover her hand over her lovers.

"Natsuki are you alright, your not feeling sick are you?" asked Shizuru with concern laced on her facial features.

"I'm fine Shizuru its not-"

"You're worried about Chie huh?" asked Aoi with equal concern. The cobalt haired woman could do nothing but nod her head in agreement to the question.

"I know I'm not her and I know my wife has a mind of her own just like me, but she took this as a huge shock. I admit she was very angry and sad when she found out. What I really think is she is just thinking on where her friendship with you stands Natsuki. Don't worry I believe that she will come back I just hope it's not too late."

"Ara it's never too late for her, I love all of Natsuki's friends, and they are welcome anytime," said Shizuru caressing her lovers hand more.

"Thank you Aoi that made me feel a lot better," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave now but there is one thing I do want to ask," asked Aoi while grabbing her purse.

"Ara what is it Mrs. Harada?"

"I know it's not my right to pry into your family matters but are you going to tell your parents about this?"

The sibling's chest twisted in agony at the thought of their parents and their love. Shizuru sucked in a gasp of air, while Natsuki's emerald irises widened in shock, they had truly forgotten about their parents finding out.

"I'm sorry I should have not said anything, it's not my place," said Aoi with regret in her voice.

"No you re not to blame Harada-san, it's a question that we have not answered ourselves I think the truth will come out in a matter of time. But I feel like the biggest question for us is how will they deal with it," said Shizuru.

"Well you have my support if you two need anything. Sorry if when we were talking my cell phone kept ringing that job of mine can get so frustrating," said Aoi stepping outside the door.

"Thank you Harada-san," said the two siblings before bowing.

As soon as the door was closed shutting the world off from the two lovers the younger sibling of the two slid to the floor in great shock and realization.

"How could I forget it…**they **know I'm sure it," said Natsuki grabbing her head in panic.

"They know what Natsuki baby please talk to me," pleaded Shizuru.

"My phone I left it at moms last night and I'm sure that the phone is still there. Shizuru if she reads the texts that we sent between each other then we will b-"

"Caught, well I see fate is testing us again well if she does find it I'm sure she wont be able to read it," said Shizuru in a serous tone.

"Maybe she left it at home and they are away on there trip so maybe we can ask one of the maids where they seen it?" said Natsuki.

"Yes that's possible well we better get ready so we can get over there and back."

"I'm sorry Shizuru if I wasn't such an idiot then you wouldn't have to go through this," said Natsuki with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll give them a call now to see if they left you don't need to worry; I'll take care of everything," said Shizuru rubbing Natsuki's cheek tenderly.

Shizuru walked over to the phone and dialed the house number to their parent's house. Shizuru was in shock at the other person that answered on the other end of the line.

"Shizuru is that you honey what's with the sudden call," asked Saeko.

"Mother I wasn't expecting you to be home, I mean last night you said that you and father were going on a trip."

"Yes well there has been a slight change in plans, your father and I discovered something very interesting last night," said Saeko on the other line.

"What was very interesting mother is there something wrong with the company," asked Shizuru while trying to keep her innocence.

"No there's nothing wrong with the company but what this has to do with Natsuki and you is that. Last night I got a call from Nao Yuuki saying that **you **beat her up, and when I asked why she told me that Natsuki and you where in an incestuous love affair."

Shizuru stood in shock at the news that was being given to her.

_How could Nao do this when I find her she __**will **__pay!_

"Mother, you can't possibly believe that? Natsuki and I were always close."

"Well I would believe you but last night when Natsuki dropped her phone Nao's story became true. I saw the text messages between you two Shizuru, you don't need to hide anymore we know you love Natsuki more then a sister. We know dear, we always knew."

Shizuru could hear her mothers even tone, the chestnut haired mother was shocked at her mother's relaxed voice. The red eyed woman could only ask one question to the woman that she called mother.

"W-what should we do?" asked Shizuru.

"Well your father and I want you to come over tonight so we can discuss this; it seems that we need to get this out in the open."

Shizuru swallowed hard and found the courage to speak.

"Yes mother we do need to speak to you both of you," said Shizuru in a sad voice.

"Alright it's settled but I need you two to know this. I will always love you two no matter what Shizuru just come on home and we can work this out."

Shortly after the two got off of the phone, the chestnut haired woman finally felt as though she could breath.

* * *

_**AN: W**__**ell I think that's a good spot to leave off well we are getting down to the truth behind this family. Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm still in the process of moving but here's the next preview for you guys.**_

_**Preview:**__ "You see girls we are guilty of the same crime as you two are."_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**OUT -_-**_


	20. Grey Horizon Part 1

_**AN: Terms of Endearment **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

_A merging of love _

* * *

Shizuru made her way down stairs to where her love was. Shizuru could see the primal fear in her lovers emerald irises; the chestnut haired woman broke down at the sight of her lover.

"Ara Natsuki honey, please don't cry," said Shizuru walking over and hugging Natsuki.

"I can't stop crying I can't believe it's over mother and father are-"

"Are waiting for us, Natsuki," finished Shizuru.

"Wasn't she mad at us?"

"Mother said that she always knew about us and she wants us to come home so that we could talk."

"How did she sound Shizuru, please love tell me I'm so scared," said Natsuki with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Mother sounded at ease Natsuki, she also told me to tell you that she loves you and me no matter what," said Shizuru with a smile.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's demeanor changed into calm one. The cobalt haired woman stood up and pulled up her older sibling along with her Shizuru could see nothing but the tranquil color of emerald shinning in her loves eyes.

"Ara well now we shouldn't keep mother and father waiting, let's get dressed ne?"

Saeko waited in the living room staring deeply outside the window waiting for her children. Seiga walked over and gently put his hand on his wife of over twenty years shoulder.

"So our muffins are going to find out today ne Imouto?" said Seiga.

"Yes they are Oniichan I wonder will they hate us, I can't bear it if they do," said Saeko with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ara they aren't going to hate us they love us, and we love them. Besides things are different now then they were in Kyoto all those years ago we have nothing to hide anymore," said Seiga with a smile.

"Yes dear your right," said Saeko before kissing her husbands lips.

"You know they are just like we were when we were younger," said Seiga.

"I know right Shizuru is just like you dear always resourceful."

Saeko and Seiga did not have to wait long by the window to see that a long black limo pulled up to their drive way.

Shizuru and Natsuki sat in the back of the limo both holding clasping each others hands tightly.

"Natsuki I want you to know this, what ever happens I will always love you and I will always take care of you," said Shizuru kissing the top of her lover's hand.

"I love you too Shizuru and I will try my best to stay strong for us," said Natsuki before kissing her lovers cheek.

The two sibling's intimate moment was interrupted by the limo driver opening the door to let the two exit. The two fated lovers walked hand and hand to the front door where they were greeted by one of the maids.

"Your mother and father are waiting for you in the living room," said the maid before taking a graceful bow.

"Thank you Fumi we will see to them immediately," said Shizuru before walking towards the living room with Natsuki following.

The two made it towards the living room where Seiga and Saeko sat peacefully on the couch holding each others hand.

"Muffins I'm so glad you can make it," said Seiga gripping the two in a big bear hug.

"Dad too tight, too much love," said the two siblings while in the older mans grip.

"Seiga honey you have to put them down so we can speak with them we talked about this," said Saeko in a warning tone.

"Ara kannin na muffins, I forget sometimes," said Seiga scratching the back of his head in a nervous habit. As soon as the two where let down the both sat down in the couch opposite from their parents.

"I bet you are wondering why we aren't on vacation huh girls?" said Seiga.

The older couple watched as the two siblings nodded their head in agreement to their fathers question.

"The reason why we called it off is because I feel that as a family we should get some things off of our shoulders. You're mom told me about you two and I know that you two are in love."

"We are not here to be angry or put you two out. But you see girls we are guilty of the same crime as you two are," said Saeko looking down.

"You mean to tell me that father and you ar-"

"Yes we are also siblings," said Seiga with a serious tone to his voice.

Both sisters knew that their father's announcement was serious. The two could do nothing but look in shock their thoughts far away from anger or disgust.

"The reason why we couldn't tell you is because we knew that you would hate us. You see we were born from the same mother and father but when I was younger our mother and father split so I never saw Seiga or ever knew he was my brother," said Saeko.

"Over the years I forgot that I even had a sister, our mother had remarried to another man and renamed your mother's last name to Kuga. I wasn't until I entered college I had reunited with your mother; I didn't know that she was my sister until our graduation when we had become a couple and our parents reunited to tell us."

"Our parents tried to tell us that what we were doing was immoral. But you see at that time I was pregnant with you Shizuru and I loved you father so much that I didn't want to lose that love," said Saeko with tears in her eyes.

"M-mother why didn't you tell us of this, I mean I always thought grandmother and grandfather were dead," said Natsuki.

"No they aren't dead, it was just a story so we wouldn't have to express this to you two, but seeing that history has repeated its self we felt that it was time to tell," said Seiga while holding his wife in a gentle hug as she cried lightly into his chest.

"So what was next father," said Shizuru with a slow tone to her voice as so not to cause any further damage.

"Well your grand mother and father exiled us, so before we could cause any further damage we moved to a small town in Kyoto where we got married. Soon after you came Shizuru, after you were born I knew I had to get your mother and you out of Kyoto so I worked hard and built Kuga corps from the ground up. Shortly after Natsuki came and I moved us here to Tokyo.

Shizuru and Natsuki watched in shock as they witnessed there parents shocking confession. The events that conspired next completely shocked Saeko and Seiga; both parents were engulfed in a big hug from both Shizuru and Natsuki.

"It's alright mother, father we will always love you just how you have loved us," said Shizuru.

"Yes we will always love you and respect you for what you two have gone through. You mom and pop will always be special in my heart because…because you brought Shizuru into my life and me into hers," said Natsuki with tears down her cheeks.

The family shared a tender but loving moment almost each other but still a larger question remained in Natsuki and Shizuru's minds.

* * *

_**AN: Well sorry for the long wait folks I'm sorry if Saeko and Seiga's part is confusing when they talk but if you read carefully you'll know who's talking and who's not. But well it seems like things are out in the open here we are one big happy incestuous family lol. But really I'm sorry it took so long for this update and if it sounds sloppy when you read it's just that I recently moved and I'm**__** in my new place thank god for Wi-Fi huh people.**_

**Preview:**_ "So we have spilled our secret fully so tell us yours," said Saeko with a mischievous look in her eyes._

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^_^**_


	21. Grey Horizon Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

__Spilling our hearts out unto the deep sea._

* * *

The Fujino-Kuga family sat with smiles all plastered on there faces from the youngest Kuga to the oldest.

"So we have spilled our secret fully so tell us yours," said Saeko with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ara what ever do you mean mother, we have no secrets," said Shizuru with a smile.

"You know what I mean ladies, I'm asking how and when did you to get together," asked Seiga.

"What we are not telling you, you old dog," said Natsuki with a mock pout.

"Come on pup tell us we just want to know, so, how long have my muffins been baking a cake," said the older Kuga.

"Please father, don't tell me that you use the term baking a cake for hooking up," said Natsuki in bland tone.

"Ara then what do you kids call now these days," said Seiga with a clueless look on his face.

"Ara papa I believe it's just called hooking up, but if you must know we have been together since the middle of our senior year papa." The two Kuga siblings watched as their parents giggled and laughed.

"Well now you two are very skilled actresses," said Saeko.

"Ok mother now you know our secret can we eat dinner I'm very hungry," said Natsuki trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

The family of four found their selves at dinner eating and peacefully enjoying each member of there small family. When dinner was finished and Shizuru found herself once again in her fathers study.

"Ara my eldest muffin it seems that I have stumbled in some records that I shouldn't have. What's this I hear about you buying a house out in Kyoto?" said Seiga.

"Well father I had Reito do some searching for Natsuki and I, although, I intended it to be a secret but I guess the secret got out ne?"

"Planning to elope?"

"Ara that was originally my plan, but it seems things have changed."

"So you were willing to give up everything to be with your sister," asked Seiga with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hai father I was," said Shizuru looking into Seiga eyes with a determined look.

"What about people muffin, surely this will get out since I hear a woman by the name of Nao Yuuki knows," said Seiga.

"I don't care who knows but, I am willing to keep quite for Natsuki's sake, she still is very sensitive to all this," said the crimson eyed woman.

"What about Nao Yuuki?"

"She is no real threat to me but if she poses a threat to my fiancée, then I will have no choice but to dispose of her."

"Spoken like a true Fujino, and the reason why I say Fujino is because your grandfather was a master at Naginata. In all my years I have never seen someone perform Naginata like you muffin for that I'm proud."

"Ookini father, I will protect Natsuki, even from myself if necessary," said Shizuru looking down so that her chestnut bangs over shadow her eyes.

"Ara why must you protect Natsuki from yourself little one," said Seiga before walking up to pat Shizuru's head.

"You see father we haven't you know."

"I see you haven't fully expressed your physical intimacies."

"Hai wait, how did you…"

"Let's just say I was in the same predicament with you mother, look all I can tell you is don't be afraid; treasure each other don't let fear or titles stop you from loving each other. Do this muffin and it should all come naturally."

"Ookini father you have been a great help," said Shizuru with a bow.

"Now Shizuru are you going this weekend to the company fundraiser? Because I need you there I have some important news discuss," said Seiga.

"Hai I am going," said Shizuru with a smile.

Shortly after the conversation in Seiga's study Shizuru and Natsuki soon found there selves being driven home by the limo driver. A fresh new wave of excitement and joy over came the two; both were swept up in the joyful moment that the small Kuga family shared just one thing concerned the younger of the two siblings.

"Um S-Shizuru can I ask you something?" asked Natsuki looking down at her hands and nervously biting her lip.

"Ara what is it my love?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"Does mother and father know about you know…about you wanting to marry me?"

"Hai Father knows and I'm sure mother will know by the end of tonight, why does my Natsuki want to know this?"

"Um I want to know because I'm not sure they will you know."

"Approve of our union" answered Shizuru. The older sibling watched as her lover nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh my Natsuki it's alright you don't have to worry anymore, ok love please just relax. My ever since we were young you always worried let me do that for ne?"

"But shi-"

Natsuki felt a pair of warm lips upon her lips, silencing her from speaking.

"Ara before you say another word my suki, kiss me," said the chestnut haired woman with a passion.

The younger of the two easily complied with her lovers wishes. Soon the Shizuru found her tongue begging for entrance into her younger lover's mouth; Natsuki immediately caught on and let her lover in.

Breaking their kiss for much needed air Shizuru and Natsuki both looked at each other with half lidded eyes.

"Shizuru if we are not careful the limo driver will catch us," said Natsuki.

"Ara you think so Natsuki," said Shizuru in a playfully sarcastic manner.

"Zuru you always to this to me," said the youngest sibling with a pout.

"Ara my Natsuki's so cute when's she's all pouty."

The two were soon interrupted by the limo driver stopping in front of the residence where they had lived. The siblings quickly and quietly got out thanking the limo driver before he left. The two walked up and their breaths caught in their throats at the surprise that was on their door step.

"Hello Shizuru, Natsuki."

"Ara hello Harada-san," said Shizuru with a smile.

"You mind if you guys let me in I guess we need to talk," said Chie.

* * *

_**AN: Hey sorry it took me so long but I have been moving and working so I haven't had time to write too much I'm sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if **__**there's any mistakes blame my job and moving lol.**_

_**Preview:**__ "There was a time that I hated you guys for what you've done."_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out ^-^**_


	22. Fading Horizon Part 1

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes I'm sort of rushing I have work tonight. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

Gray love between us  
Distance cannot faze us  
Whole world to forward us_

* * *

The three sat silently in the living room Natsuki could only hear the ticking of time a minute passed when the charcoal haired woman finally spoke.

"I bet you two are wondering why I'm here. First I will tell you that I'm here not because my wife, I am here because I want to be. I am not going to lie to you two yes, there was a time that I hated you guys for what you've done. It wasn't till I was reminded of something back when we were in high school; it was love is love no matter what. Now I understand that you two will always love each other no matter what I finally get it now."

"Thank you Chie thank you so much for looking into your heart," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"No thank you Shizuru, Natsuki for opening my eyes," said Chie with a smile.

"Ara ara I'm so happy to see my suki getting along with her friends," said Shizuru with a smile.

"So Shizuru are you going to take care of my best friend here, she's a good woman," said Chie pointing to a blushing Natsuki.

"Ara I am going to take care of a great woman," said the chestnut aired woman with a smile.

The three women shared in a hearty laugh before it gradually faded into the distance.

"So you two what are you going to do about Nao, you know she has been telling everybody and anybody about you two. But she's still in the hospital the doctors said if anymore blows were thrown she would be in Acoma," said Chie in a deadpan tone.

"N-Nao is telling people about Shizuru and m-me," said Natsuki with tears welling in her eyes.

Shizuru embraced her lover until the emerald eyed lovers tears stopped; Chie looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"It's alright Chie its just I'm not as strong as Shizuru is with these situations I want to become stronger, but I don't know where to start."

"What are you talking about Natsuki your already strong it takes major guts to admit the love that you two have for each other," said Chie lightly holding her friends hand.

"Ara I believe Harada-san is right Natsuki, true strength is not measured by others but by your will and only you have the power to judge your strength."

"Well its time that I take my leave but remember you guys, I'm always here for you tow no matter what," said the charcoal haired woman.

Shortly after that was said Chie was out the door, and the two lovers soon found their selves in bed embracing each other with all of the love that was with held in their hearts.

_I have to be strong for Shizuru she can't carry this alone, and I won't let her._

* * *

The week passed as though nothing happened for the emerald eyed woman. Natsuki now sat at her desk filling out paper work on her latest case. It wasn't until the phone rang that Natsuki stopped what she was doing.

The cobalt haired woman picked up the phone; to none other hear the voice of her lover on the other line.

"Shizuru what's up oh wait... let me guess I forgot to take my lunch again," said Natsuki smacking her palm into her forehead.

The emerald eyed woman could hear a giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Ara yes you forgot your lunch again but I'm calling to let you know that fundraiser is tonight and father wants you to go also. He apparently has big news to tell us and the members of the company."

"Oh snap I forgot wait I didn't even get a dress I'm so dead also I don't even know how to act in front of these people."

"Ara Natsuki you were always like this, don't worry love I will handle this. Just make sure that you tell Midori that you will be leaving early for today, I'm coming over right now to your job to drop something off to you," said the older sibling.

A half an hour passed and Natsuki soon found herself in front of her lover.

"Ara here's your lunch love," said Shizuru before kissing her fiancées cheek.

"Thank you I don't know what I would do with out you," said Natsuki looking up at her lover with a smile.

"Knock, knock how's everything going," said Chie coming in along with Aoi, and Mai.

"Ara Mrs. Harada, Mrs. Kanzaki what a pleasant surprise tell me is there anything that you two have planned for today?" asked Shizuru with a smile.

"No I just came to drop off lunch to this knuckle head, and I ran into Mai and she decided to tag along," said Aoi with a smile.

"Ara very interesting well Natsuki did Midori give you the day off?"

"Yes," said Natsuki with a mouth full of noodles in her mouth.

"Kannin na ladies but can I ask you to accompany my Natsuki to the mall to pick out a dress for my fathers fundraiser tonight; it seems that I have a lot of work to still do at the office."

"Sure leave it to us Shizuru," said Mai energetically.

"So that's why you had me call off, I was just planning on not going I don't know how to act in front of those people," said Natsuki in a panicked voice.

"Ara it will be alright you'll be there with me, but also take this," said Shizuru handing a platinum card to her fiancé.

"No zuru you always do this stop handing me credit cards, I'll pay for the dress myself."

"Ara kannin na Natsuki I forget sometimes ok well have a good time ok," said Shizuru before kissing her loves cheek. Natsuki could feel the sadness that emitted from her lovers eyes, the cobalt haired woman felt her heart pull at this look.

_I'm sorry Shizuru but I'm doing this so I can stay strong._

Soon the three ladies were off to the mall leaving Chie and Shizuru to there selves it wasn't till Shizuru heard Chie giggle.

"Ara and what must I say is so funny Harada-san," asked Shizuru with a smirk.

"You handled that too smoothly Shizuru Fujino-Kuga and the fake look of sadness priceless," said the charcoal haired woman.

"Handled what?"

"You know what, when you tried to give Natsuki your credit card so she could buy her dress. It reminded me of that one time when we were all little you tried to buy Natsuki some ice cream with your own money and she got mad because she wanted to use her own money and you got mad because she was being stubborn and you two didn't talk to each other for about ten minutes. But I so could remember Natsuki crying about it so you bought her some ice cream and she forgot all about the fight."

"Ara I remember that now," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"So what's the plan are you just going to let her buy her own dress?"

"Ara heavens no little does Natsuki know, I called the store and told them to bill the cost to me," said Shizuru with a smirk.

"You clever little sneak; well I guess Natsuki's just going to have to get over it she was always your little princess. But you know you're going to do some serious couch time if she comes home mad," said Chie with a smirk.

"Ara now I sort of know how father feels when mother threatens to put him on the couch," said Shizuru with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Welcome to my world Kuga; welcome to my world." Soon silence engulfed the two until Chie spoke.

"You know Nao is out of the hospital, and sources that I know at the hospital told me she is not to happy keep a keen eye out Shizuru," said Chie.

"Ara I will ookini Harada-san you have been a big help this past week," said Shizuru before walking out of the office.

_Good luck you two stay strong._

* * *

_**AN: Hey people sorry for the long wait. I had a huge writers block, but I got over it well I have nothing to much to say accept now that the dramatic parts are almost over. Now we are going to have a little fun with this. Now but I'm so happy this is going to be my first time getting 200 hundred reviews I'm so happy please make it happen for me folks it makes my updating much faster.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru did what!"_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	23. Fading Horizon Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes but I had to read this chapter I owe it to you guys for the two weeks I missed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

_Gray skies above us  
Blue rays beneath us  
Million miles between us

* * *

Natsuki felt like her arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. The woman of 21 years of age felt as though she was once again 15, the nights up coming events made butterflies sink in her stomach.

"Natsuki come on, this store looks great," said Aoi with smile.

"Great, I can feel my check book barking already," said Natsuki in a dead pan voice.

"Come on Natsuki stop being so pessimistic, and besides you had an opportunity for Shizuru to pay for you but you said no," said Mai in a motherly tone.

"I know I did but it's just that I want to be strong for Shizuru she can't keep protecting me," said the cobalt haired woman.

The trio were now in the store Aoi and Mai looked awe at the dress that hung on the manikin in the front window.

"Natsuki that dress would so look hot on you, and look it's your favorite color also," said Mai with a smile.

"I don't know you two the dress looks sort of expensive and I'm not talking about hundreds of dollars expensive but thousands," said the cobalt haired woman.

_There is no way I can afford that! It looks like its five thousand dollars and that's not including the necklace that comes with it._

"I-I don't know hey you two lets look in he clearance section I'm sure there is some nice dresses there," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I've seen those dresses and oh boy talk about a horror show, this dress is so you Natsuki," said Aoi.

"Well let's ask the sales woman how much this dress cost because I think we found a match," said Mai.

"Didn't you guys hear me I said no," said Natsuki as she watched her two friends walk up to the cash register.

Natsuki walked up the clearance section and looked in the selection that was placed there, her mind drifting as she looked.

_Mai and Aoi are right these dresses are horrible but also they are expensive. These dresses are at least a thousand dollars or more, what the heck kind of store is this? It looks like somewhere Shizuru and my mom would shop. Speaking of Shizuru she looks so tried I wish could help her Kami I miss her touch so much._

Natsuki's thoughts were broken when she saw an older woman in her mid forties walking along with Aoi and Mai, to where she was at.

"Excuse me miss are you Natsuki Fujino-Kuga," asked the older woman.

"Yes I am," said Natsuki with a confused look on her face.

"Hello I am Katsumi Fujito the store manger and owner, I have been referred by your friends that you want the dress that is hanging up on the manikin I'm I correct," asked Katsumi.

The cobalt haired woman was so in awe at the older woman's presence, that she nodded her head to confirm the woman's question without thinking.

"Well now shall we get it off the rack for you so you can try it on miss," asked Katsumi.

"No that wont be necessary I'll just try something on from here than-"

"With I'll do respect miss but I was requested by your sister to recommend you the best miss," said Katsumi before bowing.

"Alright I'll try it on but I'm not promising to by it," said Natsuki in a firm tone.

The dress was shortly removed from the manikin and handed to the cobalt haired woman, shortly after Natsuki came out the three women looked in awe. The other women in the store found their mouths hanging wide open before returning back to their shopping, Natsuki felt a hot blush creep upon her cheeks.

"N-Natsuki you look hot Shizuru is going to love this, you have to get the dress," said Mai.

"I know it's totally you," said Aoi.

"I don't have enough money this dress cost too much have you seen the price tag on this!" said Natsuki in a panic.

"Do not worry Miss Kuga the payment has already been taken care of if there aren't any other adjustments then shall I wrap that up for you," said Katsumi with a smile.

"What do you mean by "taken care of" who is this being billed to" asked Natsuki

"The cost for this dress is being billed to Shizuru Fujino-Kuga she told me not to let you walk out of this store without the best dress that we have that you like. Miss Kuga has paid already ten thousand dollars in advance that's including your shoes and jewelry," said Katsumi with a smile.

"Shizuru did what!"

"Look on the bright side at least you get the dress you want I wish Chie would do that for me," said Aoi with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Aoi is right Natsuki why are you so mad about this?" asked Mai.

"I'm mad because Shizuru won't let me do things for myself and she went against my wishes, I told her not to do things like this. What kills me is that I know Shizuru stressing herself out with other matters I can see it every time I look into her eyes," said Natsuki sinking down to the floor with tears streaming heavily down her eyes.

"You should try on the necklace she got for you its very special and I'm not talking from a sales opinion," said Katsumi with a small smile.

The older woman handed Natsuki the blue box, the cobalt haired woman opened the box to find a diamond studded blue necklace.

"It fits your soul perfectly," said the older woman.

"W-what do you mean by my soul," said Natsuki with tears still streaming down her face.

"Gather around you three let me tell you something about jewelry and love. Jewelry is a universal way of saying that you love someone from the bottom of their soul; it shows a love that is deeper then anything it reflects desire, stability and determination. To have such things is what makes a girl into a woman it's apparent that Shizuru wants you to take up the role of a woman, so she can share herself with you on the deepest of levels; also I know it gives her great pride when she spoils you. I see women come in here everyday they have husbands that are rich, powerful, loved and respected. These men buy them expensive jewelry but I know the diamonds they buy are not of real value. They are fake not because of the cost, what makes them lose there worth is the lack of meaning behind it, but this diamond my dear has value and so do you and its time for you to take up your role as a woman. Do not let this necklace way you down with your insecurities, raise your head high like the woman I know you are."

"Thank you Katsumi thank you so much," said Natsuki catching the older woman in a bear hug.

Now calm Natsuki changed back into her regular clothes.

"Katsumi I have a question how is it that you know about me an-"

"Well I have been friends with your sister for a while now and she always talked about you Natsuki. Did you know she helped me with this business so I owe her a lot. But please enjoy these times and let love guide and protect you," said the older woman with a hopeful smile before handing the bag to the younger woman.

Shortly after the three women walked out of the store, arms linked.

"So girls where to next?" asked the emerald eyed woman with a bright smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_**AN: Well I hope people got the whole jewelry thing. If not I'll tell you, what the lady was saying that jewelry no matter how much it costs will always be fake if emotion is not behind it. This chapter is about Natsuki's growth as a woman because I thought that Natsuki's character in this story was under developed with all of her crying chapter after chapter alas I am to blame for this **__** Hopefully you won't see anymore crying from Natsuki unless they are tears of joy. Also if you want to see the dress and necklace that Natsuki had copy and paste this address. if it doesn't show then I'm sorry go look up blue dresses but I'll try to post it on my profile.  
**_

.

_**This second one is the necklace use your imaginations and pretend its blue lol**_

.

_**Preview:**__ "Once upon a time I knew this little girl who had so many ambitions and dreams that the sky could not limit her. I, Seiga Fujino-Kuga stand here today to tell this little girl that I'm here to make here wish come true."_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	24. Long Kiss Goodnight Part 1

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

This feeling of  
breathing with a strange rhythm  
will always  
continue, won't it?

* * *

"_Oh Kami I'm so nervous right now, I hope Shizuru likes this. I wonder what father wants us there for; it must be big if the whole family is going to be there." _The cobalt haired woman found herself twirling and looking in awe in the mirror. It wasn't until Natsuki heard the light chuckle of her lover, who was now leaning against the door fame with her arms crossed over her black and white business suit.

"Oh and what is so funny love I hope you know that you are still in trouble; I just wanted you to know that I know about your little stunt you pulled at the mall with Katsumi," said Natsuki in a half serious tone.

"About that Natsuki Kannin-"

Shizuru felt a warm finger press against her lips silencing her from speaking any further.

"It's alright love, at first I didn't know if I should be angry or sad at you? But today I learned something, I learned about myself and I learned more about you my love. I know now that you do these things for me because deep down you always loved me from the moment we were kids to now and I know you will never stop loving me."

"Natsuki you don-"

"No! Shizuru I need to say this I need to tell you that I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, and I now want to become the kind of woman that can love and stand strong with you," said the cobalt haired woman.

Soon a pair of warm lips came crashing down on Shizuru's this in turn took the older sibling by shock but responded to the kiss regardless, shortly after the two lovers remembered that they had to breathe.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were and you will always be a woman to me, and you could never cause me pain my love plus it turns me on when I can take care of you," said Shizuru.

"Ara really, you're already turned on," said Natsuki mocking her older lover's accent.

"Ara a change **has** occurred in my Natsuki ne?"

"Oh more then you think," sad the younger of the two siblings' before once again pressing her lips on the older of the two.

Soon Shizuru found her lover's lips once again crashing against hers; the cobalt haired lovers tongue gently licked her lover's bottom lip as though asking for entry. The crimson eyed woman gladly accepted the invitation from her lovers' hot wet tongue.

Natsuki found her hands slowly sliding down her lovers back her forearms gently grazing Shizuru's arms. Shizuru's eyes soon popped open when she felt a pair of hands firmly but lightly cup her derriere; the action only intensified the kiss that the two lovers shared.

It wasn't until Natsuki felt a light but strong vibration against her chest, the two reluctantly broke the kiss. Natsuki watched as her older sister dug in her coat pocket to retrieve the cause of disturbance.

"Ara hello papa," said Shizuru.

"Hello my muffin well, tonight's the big night I just want to make sure that Natsuki and you know where to meet us so we can take the limo to the fundraiser. You do know that the fundraiser will be in Ukyō-ku."

"In Ukyō-ku that's in Kyoto papa how come you did not tell me of this," said Shizuru in a wining tone.

"Ara kannin na muffin, you know papa loves you right?" said Seiga on the other end of the phone.

"Ara I know you do but I must talk you about our plans you know for the house," whispered Shizuru over the phone.

"Well shall we discuss them in a different dialect then," asked Seiga.

Natsuki listened as she heard her lover speak, the younger sibling found it hard to understand what the two were talking about.

_What is Shizuru up to she never speaks in __Kyo-kotoba, Kyoto-Ben yes, but not Kyo-kotoba I wonder what dad and Shizuru are up to? Whatever it is can has to be good I think, but knowing Shizuru she'll make it all perverted so she can get me out of my clothes not that I mind. Speaking of clothes when was the last time we "practiced"._

Natsuki watched as her lover shut her phone, and made her way to her.

"Was that dad?"

"Hai love it was. Father also said that we should pack up some clothes, it seems we will be saying there for a few days," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Huh where is this fundraiser?" questioned Natsuki with a pout.

"According to the information I got from father, the fundraiser takes place in Kyoto in the city of Ukyō-ku."

"Ukyō-ku wait… that was where you were born if I'm not mistaken," stated the cobalt haired woman.

"Hai, I was how did you get that information my suki," said Shizuru wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Don't you remember mom told me, because I kept asking and she kept putting it off," said Natsuki before giggling. The chestnut haired woman chuckled along with her lover.

"Well now my Natsuki do you suppose we start packing ne?"

The two packed up and got ready Natsuki was in shock at Shizuru's dress, the cobalt haired woman could feel her center ache with need for her lover.

_Think non horny thoughts, think non horny thoughts, think non horny thoughts…urgh who am I kidding this is going to be a long night._

Soon the two made into the limo and were greeted by Seiga and Saeko.

"Ara my muffins look so beautiful, I remember it was just yesterday that you two were making me a salt pancakes," said Seiga.

"You are never going to let that go are you dad," asked Natsuki.

"Well it was the thought that counts," said Saeko before giggling.

Soon the family found themselves at their proper destination; the younger of the two siblings felt herself be taken away by the flashing cameras. Natsuki felt a small wave of panic starting to overcome her, but it was quickly calmed by her lover gently taking her hand in hers and leading her into the area were the guest's resided.

The family of four mingled with all guest weather they were of great importance or not, before sitting down.

_Dad and Shizuru know the governor of Kyoto __Akihito__ Takahishi!"_

"Well now Shizuru who is this young lady here you lover I presume?" asked the Akihito with a playful smile.

"Ara Takahishi-san this is my sister Natsuki," said Shizuru in a graceful tone.

"Oh forgive my rudeness ladies, so… your Seiga's youngest daughter, I remember him talking about you two so fondly. You now your father and I were old dorm mates back in college," said the older man.

"I am glad to know that my father had such a good friend by him during those times," said Natsuki with a smile.

Shortly after that was said the lights grew dim, letting everyone know that it was their cue to take their seats.

"It seems that it's my cue to get back to my seat; it seems like you father is getting ready to make his way on stage," said Akihito with a smile before walking off.

The two lovers sat at their table along with Saeko who was proudly staring at her husband as he made his way up to the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I am very glad you could make it out here to night. I want to be the first to thank all of you for raising money for this fundraisers cause. But I have some other news that I would like to share with you but I would like to tell you ladies and gentlemen about a story I know."

Natsuki looked around to see the crowd staring solely at her father; never had the young woman of twenty years of age seen her father like this.

"Once upon a time I knew this little girl who had so many ambitions and dreams that the sky could not limit her. I, Seiga Fujino-Kuga stand here today to tell this little girl that I'm here to make here wish come true. Therefore I am retiring from Kuga-corps and my daughter Shizuru will be taking my place, come here my daughter and make your dreams a reality."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru made her way up to the stage, she was clearly calm but Natsuki knew that her lover was far beyond shock. Once on stage Shizuru hugged Seiga the crowd clapped even louder at the sight of the two before Shizuru made her way on to the podium to speak.

"Ara what a way to start off the night," said Shizuru with a smile, the crowd joined her in a light laughter.

"I would like to thank my mother and father for their love, support, and kindness that they have shown me throughout my life. But the one person that I would like to thank is my sister Natsuki for all of her love and support I love you all and thank you for your time."

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks just here dropping off another chapter if you want to see Shizuru's dress it's on my profile feel free to look at it. As for the Kyoto dialect thing I made that up if you all know that Kyoto-Ben is still retains the root of speaking Japanese. But before I start my next chapter people I want to see some updates because I'm starting to up date on my regular schedule again so the updates better start rolling through it helps me to write and it would mean a lot to me.**_

**Preview:**_ "Shizuru can we practice some more," said the cobalt haired woman licking her lips lustfully._

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	25. Long Kiss Goodnight Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there is any mistakes blame work not me lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

Blue sky above us _

* * *

Natsuki felt a huge pride in her heart at the site of her lover, but she also felt a wave of lust flow between her legs.

"Congratulations Shizuru this is a huge surprise I never knew your father had this planned," said Saeko before hugging her eldest daughter.

By now the crowd of guests and reporters crowded around the family of four.

"So Miss. Kuga how did you come to achieve this great success I mean taking over your fathers company at the mere age of 22," asked a random reporter.

"Ara gentlemen you are too kind, but I owe my success to my sister Natsuki," said Shizuru while walking over to wrap her arm around her lovers waist.

"We are all happy to here that Miss. Kuga, well I heard an underground rumor on your turf that you are soon to be married and it is to your sister Natsuki," asked another reporter.

_How did he get that information! Calm down Natsuki I'm sure that Shizuru will get us out of this mess…but I have to help her I'm going to be her future wife._

"Well gentlemen I can assure you that this rumor is just a rumor, as a family that is well known and loved in Tokyo and Kyoto, we are also hated by many," said Natsuki in a smooth voice.

"That's a disappointment you two looked so in love, so what are your plans for the company now that trades are going so well from all your partners," asked the reporter.

"Well gentlemen my business strategies are secret of mine but since I'm nice I will let you in on some information. All of my main business will be conducted from Kyoto I don't plan on returning to Tokyo anytime soon," said Shizuru with a smile.

Natsuki watched as the crowd talked amongst their selves, the cobalt haired woman could not help but wonder what was on her lovers mind.

_Shizuru's not going to live in Tokyo anymore what is she up to?_

"Now if you will excuse me gentlemen I have to take my leave, enjoy the rest of your night," said Shizuru before giving a small wave.

Soon after the party was over and the family of four found their way into the vehicle that they came in.

"Ara that sure was some night ladies," said Seiga with a smile.

"Indeed father but my suki handled herself wonderfully when the crowd asked about us, but how do you suppose they found out," said Shizuru.

"It could have been Nao she's the only one that we have to look to now," said Natsuki with a worried look.

"Father do you have any suggestions for us," asked the cobalt haired girl.

"Well I suppose you could ignore her but after the fight that Shizuru had with her I don't think that's possible. She is now trying to work her way into the business side of things," said Seiga.

"I have a solution for all of this Natsuki, it seems that tomorrow is my day off am I right father?"

"Ara I don't know now president, now that you are the owner of Kuga corps I guess any day is a vacation for you," said Seiga with a smile.

"Kannin Na papa I forgot, this is all so new to me," said Shizuru with a blush.

Soon after Seiga and Saeko were dropped off to their proper location, the driver took off to the lover's next destination.

_Should I ask her now or is __**now**__ a proper time to ask her?_

"Shizuru"

"Ara what is it my Natsuki," asked Shizuru while having her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion," said the cobalt haired woman before leaning over to hug her lover.

"Ookini my suki, but is there something else on your mind," said Shizuru opening one eye to look at her.

"It's just that um… it's just that want to."

"You want to…?"

_It's now or never Natsuki go!_

"Shizuru can we practice some more," said the cobalt haired woman licking her lips lustfully.

"Honto my Natsuki are you… sure you want this?"

"Really zuru I do, I don't know if you know this but when you were talking this evening this feeling over came me and it has happened every time you talk about business. It's just that I get really wet when I see you talking about business with other work associates."

_My Natsuki wet? Maybe she has a hidden fetish for business women. Fu fu fu maybe I could use this to my advantage in the bed room._

"Ara my Natsuki is all wet I wonder how we should handle this," said Shizuru licking her lips lustfully.

"I don't know Miss Kuga how we should handle this," said Natsuki looking back at her lover with the same lust filled eyes.

"I suppose we can wait until our official transcripts of our new names come in or…"

"…or?"

"I can teach you tonight how wonderful your body truly is," said Shizuru licking her lips.

"Well my zuru teach away."

Soon after the driver made it to the lover's hotel that they were staying at. It was all a blur for the younger of the two siblings soon the cobalt haired woman felt a warm long touch lick up her neck, every pore in Natsuki's body opened at her lovers touch.

There was a momentary squeeze of Natsuki's waist and then a wisp of breath against her ear. "I didn't mean to make Natsuki uncomfortable."

"No you did not make me uncomfortable zuru you've made me happy."

A small chuckle erupted in her ear and she could feel the other woman's body vibrate behind her, only adding to the sensations coursing through her body. "So I'm not upsetting you?"

"Nope not in the slightest," said Natsuki with a smile before turning around to face her lover.

Natsuki's gaze trailed down to Shizuru's full lips, watching as the tip of lover's tongue dart out for a moment and then disappear again, leaving her pink lips glistening. Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. For the first time the young woman of twenty years thought she might have a heart attack if her lover continued with her antics. The cobalt haired woman's pulse quickened and she found herself holding her breath. She watched as those lips drew closer and closer before she let her eyelids fall. Short, sharp breaths on her own lips told her Shizuru was only inches away and she could feel the heat of her body even more so now. Finally, she released her own breath and as soon as she had she felt soft, warm lips against her own. Her mind shut down and she could only concentrate on her senses.

The scent of Shizuru, the sound of her mouth against hers, the taste of the other woman's lips and the feel of the moistness of them. She felt as though her legs were like jelly and worried that they'd give out at any moment. After a few moments the two finally broke for air.

"Shall we take this to the bed room my Natsuki?"

"Be my guest my love," said the hot and bothered Natsuki before being led to the bed room by the eager Shizuru.

* * *

_**Hey folks well long time no write well I have been like super busy with some stuff but the good news is that I updated. Now this is not official but I have a new story in the works but for now the core plot is in my head but no words have came out but I'm just going to give you guys a small little preview of what I might be writing as soon as this story is finished which the ending to this story is close.**_

_**Preview:**__ "It's great to think sometimes I'm happy that no one can hear my thoughts, I just wish she could here my thoughts. This is me Natsuki Kuga and I have a speech impediment."_

_**Like it hate it? Oh well I'm still posing it when I can think any thing better let me know through some reviews folks it will help ok.**_

_**Preview for Terms of Endearment: **__"I'm sorry to stop this Natsuki but there is something I just have to ask you," said Shizuru looking deeply into her lovers eyes._

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**OUT**_


	26. Long Kiss Goodnight Part 3

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there is any mistakes blame work not me lol. Also too I would like to say that any false accusations of me plagiarizing will not be tolerated as for the others that support me I'm fine with it but for you two reviewers and if there are more please kiss my ass to the fullest and if I'm kicked off of here people it will be thanks to the lies of these people so please reviewers now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

Drink the soul till you're hearts content.

* * *

Soon the two came crashing into the hotel bed room both staring hungrily at each other soon Natsuki's lips descended upon hers.

"I'm sorry to stop this Natsuki but there is something I just have to ask you," said Shizuru looking deeply into her lovers eyes.

"What is it Shizuru is something wrong?"

"I want to know your thoughts on us having children in the future. Would it be wrong for us to have any? There's so many questions in my head like can we have children? Do you want them? What will our parents think?"

Shizuru now sat with knees under her chin while Natsuki joined her on the bed. "If you are worried Shizuru then don't be when I chose to love you and when I chose to take my rightful place as your lover. I chose all the joys and hardships also I would love to make a family with you when the time comes," said Natsuki with a blush, before lightly kissing the top of her siblings' head.

"Oh my Natsuki," said the heated Shizuru before lightly tackling her lover to the bed.

Soon the two lovers heated kisses became rushed in a faster pace, testing this newly acquired pace. The crimson-haired lover lightly grazed her tongue against her lovers, as a result of this Shizuru earned a high pitch squeak.

"S…S…Shizuru what was that!"

"Ara it was my tongue dose Natsuki not like it," said Shizuru after pulling away.

"well…err… it's not like it's the first time that we haven't kissed like that but it didn't expect it to be s-so gentle," said Natsuki while rubbing her lovers cheek.

"I will always be gentle my Natsuki for you and with I always will be."

Soon the two fated lovers commenced their actions again; Shizuru could feel the length and firmness of her lover as her hands traveled down the emerald-eyed woman's sides. Natsuki herself found her hands tangled in the tawny-haired woman's scalp. Shizuru felt her other hand rising up to the top of her lover's zipper on her dress.

"Natsuki can I? I need to pl-"

The tawny haired woman was soon silenced by Natsuki's lips pressing against hers once again tying them into battle for dominance again. Soon the air in their lungs ran dry once again causing them to pull away.

"Shizuru… um…err"

"What is it Natsuki is there something on your mind ne?"

"You see I'm glad we are finally doing **this **and all but c-can I go shower first?"

"Ara I don't see why not but what has brought about this change, don't tell me my Natsuki is going to take a cold shower to calm down leaving me to suffer alone in my own pleasure," asked Shizuru before turning around to cry in her hands.

"N-no it's not that Shizuru don't cry I just want to…you know err… smell fresh for you d-down there," said Natsuki whispering the last part.

"Ara well then lets shower together then! I can't have my love feeling all sweaty now can we?" said Shizuru looking up at Natsuki without a trace of tears present on her cheek bones.

"S-Shizuru y-you tricked me!"

"Ara kannin na my Natsuki but I couldn't help it," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I know well I'm going first if you don't mind?"

"Ikezu we are not going together?" asked the tawny-haired woman with a pout.  
"No I don't want to be locked up in the bathroom with a horny snake like you," said Natsuki with a bush on her face.

Shizuru watched as her lover made her entrance into the bathroom, leaving Shizuru to quietly wait for her lover.

_Ara no use in sitting her waiting I might a well take a shower first then at least I can be clean for my Natsuki._

Natsuki stepped out the shower feeling the effects hit her new hardened buds that rested against her chest. _Oh no I forgot to carry some clothes in here this is suppose to be a hotel darn it! Where's the complementary robe when you need it?_ After getting over her loss the cobalt-haired woman made her way to the bedroom that her and her love shared, Natsuki spotted her lover in all of her glory rested against the headboard reading paper work also sporting very expensive reading glasses.

"A-are those my grey sweat pants that you are wearing Shizuru?" asked Natsuki with her left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Ara indeed they are my Natsuki," said Shizuru with a light grin.

"Ok so what am I suppose to wear?"

"I rather you wear that towel to bed my Natsuki," said Shizuru while putting away what she was preoccupied with lightly crawling on the bed to face her lover.

"Now come my Natsuki let me show you what love making is about," said the older sibling with lustful read eyes.

Soon Natsuki couldn't feel her knees as she was gently laid on the rather large bed; Shizuru proceeded to ravage her lover's neck while taking into caution to hold back.

_Control yourself Shizuru all you need is some of that Fujino control._

_Think of this like one of your business meetings. Ara except I'm not about to have sex with them!_

_Breathe Shizuru breathe!_

Natsuki could feel a change in her sibling presence, she proceeded to open her mouth to question Shizuru's actions; but held back from doing so. The cobalt-haired woman gently and timidly slipped her hand in between them to were her palm rested on top of her lovers chest earning a moan from Shizuru herself.

"Oh Kami did I do something wrong Shizuru!"

"No you didn't my Natsuki you could never hurt me love so please don't worry about me tonight this is for you only tonight."

The tawny-haired woman travelled down her loves body until I was just above her lover's breasts; and where the thin light towel started.

"Can I remove this please? I need to see you my love."

The emerald-eyed woman could do nothing but nod her head in return to her lover's question. Soon the thin white towel that was shown as a nuisance was removed from her lover; as soon as the younger woman's chest was reviled. Shizuru proceed kiss her lovers left nipple immediately while caressing Natsuki's right breast in her hand.

"Oh Shizuru!" sighed Natsuki feeling the full effects of bliss her lover was delivering on to her. Wanting to feel as much pleasure as she could the cobalt-haired woman once again started digging her fingers into the tawny-haired lovers scalp. As Shizuru let her tongue swirl around the tip of the sensitive bud, then gentle sucking motions leaving a deep red mark upon her lover's chest; soon Shizuru removed her mouth to move to the next hardened bud.

Feeling that this action was enjoyable for her lover, Shizuru reluctantly removed her mouth from the hardened bud knowing that there was more flesh to explore on her lover. The crimson-eyed woman travelled lower and applied her soft lips against various areas of Natsuki's tummy, knowing that her lovers hips are sensitive she paid special attention to that area, as well as her loins. Shizuru was lost in the sweet musky fragrance that came from her lover's center this smell indeed instilled Shizuru's resolve to move on to her next action.

Shizuru proceeded to slip between her lover's knees within doing so she raised Natsuki's thighs to where they rested on her shoulders after doing this Shizuru kissed her inner thigh.

"Shizuru n-no don't look," said Natsuki trying to cover up her womanhood only to be lightly swatted by her lover's hand.

Shizuru took in every detail of her lover to her lighter colored pubic hair that was covering Natsuki's mound and part of her outer lips. Wanting to get a viewable look Shizuru gently and slowly spread them so she could get a better look at the rest of her lover. Shizuru could surely see that the emerald-eyed woman was glistening with moisture from her inner lips that were slightly flared like butterfly wings, and everything was a dark hue of pink. At the apex of the inner lips hooded Natsuki's hot wet clitoris, while lower down her entrance.

"My Natsuki has done well to open up to me ne?" whispered Shizuru with her breathe lightly sending a tickle to Natsuki heat. The emerald-eyed woman sat up on her elbows and giving Shizuru a light grin.

"Really I did?" said Natsuki with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

This question caused Shizuru smile at her lover.

"Let me know if I do anything wrong okay. I want it to feel good for you my love tell me when it gets too much okay?"

The cobalt-haired woman nodded in response to her lover's question.

Shizuru began to lower her face down to Natsuki's sloppy wet core. The crimson-eyed woman stuck out her tongue and reached out to touch just beneath Natsuki's clit. Tracing her tongue along her lovers lower lips downwards and up again on the opposite side earning a loud gasp of pleasure. The cobalt-haired woman's fluid coated her older siblings' tongue; Shizuru could taste the unique flavor that she could only compare to the nectar of honeydew.

"Shizuru..." sighed a hot and bothered Natsuki causing the cobalt-haired woman to thrust her pelvis upwards into her lovers face, allowing Shizuru greater access.

_Relax and breathe Natsuki!_

_I don't know if I can this feels so good!_

Natsuki's words echoed through Shizuru's head as she listened to the breathing from her lover go from varying periods of being quick to deep inhales. In time Shizuru proceeded to wrap her mouth around Natsuki's clit and sucked gently and the expletives began falling out of her lover's mouth.

"Fuuuuuck Shizuru please give it to me more!"

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's body arch forwards, causing her breasts to heave up and back to the crimson-eyed woman's attention. Reaching up Shizuru grasped a very hard nipple and gently began to tug on it until Natsuki demanded that she squeeze it harder.

Soon Shizuru began to speed up her pace earning a higher pitch from her lover. Thus leading Natsuki to wrap her thighs around Shizuru's ears; the crimson-eyed woman could feel her lover quiver in pleasure as she felt her wife to be reaching close to the edge.

"S…Shizuru I-I…love y-you!"

"I love you too my Natsuki, my love."

That was Shizuru's last words before she lost consciousness along with her lover.

* * *

**AN:** _**Well ladies and gentlemen there you have it your first full lemon this was my second draft of this since my first one caused up quite a stir thank god for back up ideas. Thanks to the wonderful accusations placed on me I don't think I'll be updating soon AS IF! I'm not going to let these false accusations get me as for you new reviewers coming in think what you want to think but make sure you get both sides to the story before you start typing as for the TRUE reviewers that have been with me from day one from the prequel to the sequel thank you! But as for you new reviewers coming in and causing crap because you happened to just hear something from others GO TAKE FLYING FUCK! From now on a new writer will be taking over for me as I finish with work and school for the week! So that means weekend updates again folks. But if anyone has any questions about the incident please feel free to pm me don't leave it in reviews like two ignorant people that I won't mention. Also due to these false accusations I'm having my new writers name changed on my profile.  
**_

_**Preview:**__ "So this is what peace feels like."_

_**Text Girl **_

_**Out**_


	27. Within My Heart Part 1

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

Heart and Soul_

* * *

The siblings lay quietly on the bed, Shizuru on her back and Natsuki draped partway over her, Natsuki's legs over her lovers and her chest beside Shizuru's, the cobalt-haired woman's shoulders were resting in the crook of Shizuru's arm. Shizuru's crimson eyes were half-lidded in content as Natsuki traced random patterns along her lover's chest.

_"So this is what peace feels like."_

"This is true peace huh?" said Natsuki with a smile looking up into the crimson eyes of her lover.

"Ara yes it is my Natsuki so do we plan on staying in bed all day or do want to order in room service?" asked the crimson-eyed woman.

"I was thinking more on the lines of you ordering room service while I go take a shower," said the cobalt-haired woman while placing a kiss on her lover's cheek; before heading for the shower.

Natsuki let the cool water run down her body as she let her muscles relax from there tense state. At this Natsuki let out a content breath of air from out her lungs, before letting the cool water lightly hit her face.

"_That reporter from last night… he looked very familiar. I know before I can get married I know that I only can put a stop to Nao no one else."_

"Natsuki can you meet me down stairs after you're finished?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs Shizuru," answered the cobalt-haired woman.

Shortly after Natsuki was finished she met with her lover down stairs, to see a table set up for both of them. The two commenced in there lunches, both with a spark of happiness engraved in each others hearts.

"Shizuru"

"Umm," said Shizuru before placing another bite of egg into her mouth.

"Do you remember that reporter last night?"

"Hai I do."

"Well he looked familiar for some reason, did you notice it?"

"No I didn't but right after I ordered room service, I called the company informant Yamada and he told me some interesting information. It seems that Yuuki-san has been running a modeling company, and in doing that she hired the reporter that did that horrible article about father and his business tactics." said Shizuru before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah but I don't understand what that has to do wit-… oh no Shizuru don't tell me your going to shut down Nao's company!"

"Hai that is the natural idea," said Shizuru before taking a sip of her tea once again.

"If you do that then Nao won't be able to take care of her mother! Also it was her mothers company Shizuru, that's why she works with me also so she can support her mother," said Natsuki while standing up.

"If you must know my Natsuki I am your lover and your older sister and as both I'm qualified to protect you at **all** costs. And, besides why should I care that she has some one to take care of she should pick her fights more carefully that she should."

Natsuki could see her lovers crimson eyes go dark with determination. The cobalt-haired woman quickly used her thoughts, knowing that she should tread lightly.

_I have to tread lightly if I'm to get my way with this. I know when Shizuru is like this she becomes increasing stubborn like dad._

"Look Shizuru I know your mad at this but you have to think on this please! Just spare her."

"No why should I she hurt **you **she's trying to hurt us," said Shizuru coldly.

"But don't you realize that this could hurt us more what about the cycle of revenge that will continue."

"There will be no revenge once I'm through with her."

"Fine if you don't want to understand then, then I'm going to have you cool off until you do," said Natsuki before grabbing her jacket and leaving out the door.

* * *

"Natsuki, my youngest muffin what brings you here" said Seiga before engulfing his daughter in a bear hug.

"T-to t-tight c-can't b-breathe," choked out Natsuki.

"Seiga what did I say about those types of hugs?" said Saeko in a reprimanding voice.

"Ara you said don't do them," said Seiga in a defeated tone.

Natsuki made her way inside making her way to the couch where her mother and father sat.

"What's wrong muffin? Did you and your sister fight?" asked Seiga. All Natsuki could do was nod her head to the question her father was asking.

"Well you know what I have to do," said Seiga before getting up.

"What is that dad," asked Natsuki with curiosity.

"Don't tell me you forgot I have to take you out for ice cream," said Seiga with a smile. Before Natsuki knew it she was in the car and out to the ice cream pallor.

"So muffin let me guess is this a situation with Nao?"

"Yes it is," said the cobalt-haired woman. Seiga sat back and listened to his youngest daughter's situation before finally speaking.

"I don't know what to do father it seems like Shizuru is hell bent on taking Nao out."

"She sounds like how I was when I was younger and starting out, the business side of things is a lot like a battle field there is no mercy. When I was starting out a lot of the senior business men did not show me any respect, so when I did my dealings with other company's I earned a very vicious reputation. I learned a lot over the years of business and I have changed a lot since then. I was hoping that Shizuru wouldn't earn the same reputation I did but I guess I couldn't stop it."

"It's alright dad, its just that she can be s-so stubborn," said Natsuki.

"Well give it time Natsuki, the best thing you can do is talk to Shizuru when she's not angry. Although you love Shizuru you have to let her know that this is your friend that you are dealing with and, she has to trust you to do so."

"Yeah father your right," said the emerald-eyed girl.

"Hai I am now lets finish this ice cream," said Seiga with a happy smile plastered on his face.

Natsuki arrived to the hotel to see her lover sitting on the couch looking over documents related to the company.

"Nice to see you arrived back Natsuki," commented Shizuru while not looking up from her paper work.

"Hai I am but I want to talk to you about earlier," said Natsuki in a firm voice.

Shizuru looked up from her paper work to focus her attention on her lover.

"Look Shizuru just give me a chance to talk to Nao. I'm tried of having to do this and if I want to raise a family with you and for us to grow old together. I just want to clear things up before we move on."

"Alright then Natsuki can have her wish but I will drive you over there and I will stand out side the door. If anything happens so help me Kami I will rip Nao to pieces," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"Hai I understand but why you so lenient with this?"

"Well I thought about something's and your right for that kannin na Natsuki for being so stubborn," said Shizuru placing a kiss on her lovers forehead.

"I'm sorry too Shizuru," said Natsuki relaxing in her lovers hold.

* * *

_**An: Well people how are you I hope you will enjoy this new chapter as for all of the rumors thank you for supporting me and assisting me to help fight them. Well on this chapter I did want to show a little mini disagreement between the lovers because as we all know life cant be perfect with just love alone lol. Well I am almost coming to an end on this story even though there still is a full-fledged lemon for me to write on this but expect that at the end.**_

_**Preview**__: "Well there you have it your new home Ms. Viola and Ms. Kruger."_

_**TEXT GIRL**_

_**OUT**_


	28. Within My Heart Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

_

* * *

To bend ones mind is to bend their soul._

* * *

"Damn it all! Couldn't you press them even more! You're absolutely incompetent!" screamed the red-haired woman over the phone.

"Well you paid me to do a job last night, but you did not pay me to press matters any further," retorted the reporter.

"I paid you to make them look bad you owe me!"

"Forgive me for saying this, but I don't owe you anything! When are you going to see the big picture! You cannot defeat the Kuga's. I almost lost my whole company from an article I wrote on Seiga Fujino-Kuga years back, and you expect me to put my business at risk for that again?"

"My company is at risk too damn it! If the oldest Kuga finds out about me and my company she will surely destroy me! With your help I can still win."

"This is how I see it Nao, maybe your just deluding yourself into thinking you can win. Why don't you get rid of that bitterness **you **are holding, and see that you have no control over what's happening. This is a battle that you have lost long ago," said the reporter before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck!" screamed the angry red head before throwing the phone towards the wall, smashing it to pieces.

_**I**__ will get you Shizuru __**I**__ will!_

"Shizuru"

"Yes my Natsuki," said Shizuru while looking up from her computer screen.

"At the banquet you said that you aren't going to return back to Tokyo soon what did you mean by that?"

"It means exactly what I said my Natsuki I will conduct all of my main business from Kyoto," said Shizuru while taking off her reading glasses.

"So if you are conducting business from here how will we see each other and we are supposed to get married right?"

"Well I guess now's a better time to tell you but I purchased a house out here in Kyoto. Also our names will change I had Reito pull some strings for us."

"Shizuru What about my job and my friends I just cant up root my life like that!"

"Now Natsuki I did this for us this was planned before mother and father knew. This is why I went away to school," said Shizuru looking up at her lover.

"Shizuru what about mother and father I just don't know about this Shizuru… I just don't know," said Natsuki while grabbing her lovers hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know this is a big decision kannin na my suki… i-it's just that ever since we were younger I have always just looked after you, and I guess in doing so I ignored how you felt about things," said Shizuru placing her head in the palm of her hands.

"Shizuru look at me," asked Natsuki. The emerald eyed-woman looked into the love of her life's crimson eyes that were starting to fill with tears. In doing so Natsuki placed a sweet kiss on Shizuru's lips, after pulling away Natsuki felt her hand going up to caress her lovers cheek in gentle fashion.

"Shizuru I don't know what you are going through but I love you no matter what," said Natsuki.

"Natsuki you don't have to do any thing I think it is me that needs the help," said Shizuru.

"No Shizuru I'm just as guilty as you are remember in high school when you dated Reito, I was very protective of you. I guess you could call that the first stirrings of love I guess."

"Ara I didn't understand it then but I knew that Reito wasn't the one who held my heart like you did Natsuki… it was you it was always you."

"It was you also Shizuru the one taking care of me when I thought no one cared," said Natsuki rubbing her lovers cheek.

The two lovers embraced in a light but loving kiss, soon the tides love of love changed into a wave of lust. Shizuru found herself systematically grazing her tongue against her lovers, in which in turn Natsuki gladly returned. Wanting to take her lover to the bedroom, Shizuru was soon stopped by the vibration that was buzzing against her chest. Shizuru reluctantly broke free of the lip lock her and her lover was in to answer the call.

"Hello this is Haruka Nakamura from Asuka Housing Inc. I was wondering if Ms. Kruger and you are ready to take one final look at the house before we go over the paper work."

"Ah yes Nakamura-san I would be happy to go over to see the place but first I must talk to Ms. Kruger to see if she approves of me going by to see the place," said Shizuru looking over to her lover to see a sign of approval on her face.

"Kannin na Nakamura-san can you hold on for just a tiny bit," said the crimson-eyed woman her trade mark Kyoto accent. The cobalt haired woman watched as her lover put a palm to the cell phone to disable the woman on the other end from listening.

"Natsuki now you don't have to do this if you don't want I could always just sell the hou-"Shizuru felt a warm finger silence her lips movement, and felt a light kiss placed her cheeks. "I'm fine with whatever you want my zuru," said Natsuki with loving eyes.

"Ara we will be by today to look over the place," said Shizuru putting herself on the line with Nakamura once again.

"Alright I'll see you this after noon at three is that fine with you Ms. Voila?"

"Ara it is fine Nakamura-san three it is," said Shizuru with a smile before hanging up.

"Ms. Voila huh?" stated Natsuki with a playful smirk against her face.

"Ikezu suki Voila was all I can think of," said the tawny haired woman with a playful pout.

"Ara Ms. Voila really," said Natsuki in a playful voice before rolling her eyes. "That's it Ms. Kruger," said Shizuru playfully before getting up to chase the now running Natsuki.

* * *

Meanwhile the red haired woman awoke to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Nao open up its Chie!"

"What do you want," asked the red haired woman groggily.

"We have to talk," said the black-haired woman.

"Alright come in."

"Love what you done to the place," said Chie sarcastically while kicking some old news papers that lay dormant on the floor.

"Look what do you want Chie I have important things to investigate," said Nao with a sneer.

"I'm here because I'm concerned Nao you haven't came into work since Natsuki left for Kyoto a few days ago. Midori and the rest of the gang have been very worried about you."

"Worried you shouldn't be worried about me you should be worried about the incest sisters in Kyoto! How could you side with them Chie! We grew up together all of us, and your going to let Natsuki marry Shizuru her own sister!"

"I'm not choosing any sides. You're forgetting one thing Nao you're forgetting that they are in love, maybe we all knew growing up but we didn't want to see it."

"That is her sister her own flesh and blood!"

"Well better Shizuru her own flesh and blood then you!" Nao's was in shock as she tried to replay the words that her best friend told her.

"Yeah I said it Chie better Shizuru then you! Look at how you're acting Nao you're acting like a stalker you hurting Shizuru hurts Natsuki, but mostly you're hurting yourself with this! You know you can't win against Shizuru so give it up!"

"I just want things to be the way they use to before any of this sick shit ever happened!"

"Look at you always forever in Shizuru's shadow as long as you continue to chase after Natsuki you will always be stuck. Why don't you get your head out of your ass and see that this is hurting Natsuki! Imagine how she feels walking on the street, she feels like she will always have this looming feeling around her when she goes out. Trust me I know this feeling and you know it too Nao. Well I'm telling you to come back to work because you have a lot of appointments to fill just to let you know; you can go ahead and be stupid but I'm not catching you when you fall so make the right choice."

The red haired woman watched as Chie made her way to the door leaving Nao to her thoughts and the darkness in her heart.

"Well there you have it your new home Ms. Viola and Ms. Kruger."

"Ookini Nakamura-san," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki watched as the sales lady placed the keys in her lover's hands. The young woman found a since of peace as her heart finally hit home.

_This is home now…_

* * *

**AN: There you have it folks well all I can say this story is almost about to come to a close we just have a few more chapters then all I will be working on now is War Within a Breath which is a story and then Taming Temptations. Well I have nothing else to say accept review and read darn it I'm not a bad person the reviews help.**

**Preview:** "Natsuki! Nao's went missing!"

**TextGirl**

**Out **


	29. Terms of Endearment Part 1

_**AN: Terms of Endearment sorry if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Losing yourself in the search_

* * *

"Kannin na suki all I could do was buy this futon at least the water and lights are turned on," said Shizuru who was now presently resting in the arms of her lover.

"It's alright Shizuru we can send for our stuff tomorrow, it also looks like I have to call Midori and explain to her about the wedding," said Natsuki with a sigh. "No Natsuki I don't think that's a good idea it's no one's business but ours. I learned something a long time ago when it came down to me loving you."

"What did you learn Shizuru?"

"I learned that our private affairs are ours. I know the world finds our love disgusting and impure, but I will not lose you to anyone Natsuki I just wont."

"I love you Shizuru so much and you **won't** lose me," said Natsuki who was now burying her head into her lover's chest.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight zuru."

Several hours into the night Natsuki awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing, Natsuki soon found herself groggily reaching her way toward the buzzing object. With a tried sigh Natsuki slowly but surely answered the phone.

"Hello," answered Natsuki groggily.

"Oh Natsuki thank Kami you answered," said Chie in a worried voice.

"What's wrong Chie tell me is everything alright!"

"Natsuki Nao's went missing!"

"What do you mean she's went missing?" By this time Shizuru was now fully awake, watching her lover's scenario unfold.

"What are we going to do I don't know where to start looking," said Chie in a worried voice.

"Look I'm going to catch a plane to Tokyo right now don't worry Chie we will find her," said Natsuki in a strong determined voice. Shortly Natsuki closed her phone she was up to pack her suite case, Shizuru noticed the tension radiating off of her lover. Sensing this, the crimson eyed lover chose her words carefully.

"Natsuki what's wrong?"

"I got a call from Chie she said that Nao's went missing and I'm heading back to Tokyo to go find her," said Natsuki while packing her suit case before heading to the bathroom. Shortly coming back out with her bathroom supplies Natsuki soon undressed until she was in proper attire.

"Natsuki I understand that Nao is missing but I cannot let you go it might be trap," said Shizuru.

"A trap Shizuru I know Nao and all of us have had our differences, but she's been with us since we have been in diapers. If she hurts herself because of me I don't know if I could forgive myself, so please Shizuru let me do this."

Shizuru pitched the bridge of her nose and sighed in defeat, before looking up into her lover emerald irises. "Alright Natsuki you can go, but I am coming along with you. Also, I will be there on the search for Nao are we clear?"

"Yes we are love thank you for understanding," said Natsuki with a light smile. Shortly after Natsuki and Shizuru were on there way to Tokyo the flight seemed to last for days for Natsuki. Nervousness built up within the cobalt-haired woman's chest.

Shortly after the flight Natsuki and Shizuru settled at there own apartment, not wasting time Natsuki dialed a familiar number.

"I'm back in Tokyo with Shizuru, Chie," said Natsuki slightly panicked.

"Ok Shizuru and you can meet me at Nao's place there's something that I want you to see." Ten minutes later Natsuki and Shizuru were at Nao's door along with Chie and Aoi.

"It's so good to have you two back again Natsuki, Shizuru," said Aoi while embracing the two lovers.

"It's good to see you too so what happened?" said Natsuki in a slightly worried tone.

"Well I came to get Nao for work like always and she didn't answer. I had come to the conclusion that she was still on one of her wild search's to take you two down, but when I entered her apartment she wasn't there and then I found this letter."

The charcoal-haired woman handed over the folded piece of paper to Natsuki, which she hastily accepted. The emerald eyed woman unfolded the letter to read the contents, along with Shizuru.

_If anyone is reading this I guess you know that I'm not here right now. After months of searching I came to realize that the one thing that I was searching for was in front of my eyes. What I was searching for was love, but my thoughts were soon divided by pride, lust, and conquest, but then I realized I've hurt the dearest people close to me and that's you my friends._

_I just want to say if everyone is reading this then I want everyone to know that I'm sorry and the two people that I really want to apologize to are both Natsuki and Shizuru._

_I don't know where I will be going, but I know that I will have to deal with this pain myself and face the consequences of my actions._

_I love you all and I wish everyone the best of luck._

_From your friend _

_Nao_

Natsuki looked at Chie and Aoi with tears in her eyes and they in turn looked with tears their eyes also. Shizuru lightly gripped her lovers hand while whispering words of encouragement in her lover's ear.

"Where could Nao be? Surely she can't just go alone and think all of her problems to herself, she should be here with us sharing her problems." said Chie.

It wasn't until Natsuki's eyes widened with sudden realization of what her friend just said. The cobalt haired woman suddenly stood up startling all three ladies that were presently in the living room.

"I think I know where Nao is… it's a hunch, but I feel like I know where she is," said Natsuki. Shortly after the four women were all in the car with Shizuru driving. "Shizuru take a left here," said Natsuki.

"Is this the beach? Why would Nao be at the beach?" said Aoi in a confused tone. Natsuki looked out the window as she watched the sun dive into the sea; Shizuru could see the orange light from the setting sun reflect in her lover's eyes.

"Well I don't know if you guys remember, but this is where we all spent our first summer," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh yeah I remember now it was right after middle school. We all thought that we were going to be separated when we went to high school. Nao and Natsuki were too scared to go into the water," said Chie. "Then Natsuki and Nao saw all of us swimming and then they decided to jump in," said the cobalt haired woman laughing.

"Oh yeah then Nao and I quickly got out because of the water being to cold," said Natsuki.

"Yeah and spent the whole day making sand castles," said Shizuru in a warm voice. "I know I remember all of us crying because we didn't want to leave thinking that we where going to be separated. But, turns out we all met in the same class the next day in high school. Those were good times," said Chie looking out of the back seat window. There was a short silence until Natsuki's voice knocked the three women out of their retrieve.

"Hey I just saw something stop," said Aoi looking out of the window. Shizuru stopped and backed up to see a red haired woman with her arms resting on board walk railing that separated her from the sea below.

"Natsuki being the one in the passengers seat let herself out and made her way towards the read haired woman. "Come on let us out back here," said Chie with excitement. "No I can't do that," said Shizuru.

"Why not it's Nao we are talking about," said Chie.

"Hun I have to agree with Shizuru on this we should just stay here and wait. Normally I would agree with you in times like this, but Shizuru is right Natsuki and Nao need time to talk. If we just came in right now it would make the conversation seem pretty useless, so just wait until everything is settled.

"You're right," said Chie in a defeated voice.

_Now all we can hope for is a miracle._

* * *

_**Terms of Endearment**_

_**Preview:**__ "So this is where it all started huh?" _

**Textgirl**

**Out **


	30. Terms of Endearment Part 2

_**AN: Terms of Endearment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_THINKING OR P.O.V_

* * *

_Terms of Endearment_

* * *

The red haired woman stared out at the ocean as she let the fresh sea breeze hit her hot and bothered skin. Nao was so caught up within her thoughts that she couldn't hear the heavy foot steps upon the board walk coming behind her.

"So this is where it all started huh?"

Nao turned around to see a smiling Natsuki along with a now parked imperial blue Camaro in the parking lot. "Yea this is where it all started, this is where we made our pack for high school to destroy everything and-"

"To leave no survivors," said Natsuki finishing the red-haired woman's sentence.

"Oh boy when I think about that we went into high school thinking we were invincible," said Nao while smirking. "Yeah we sounded like a bunch of warriors back then," said Natsuki who was now leaning on the metal railing along with Nao.

"So when did you start loving her?"

The cobalt haired woman knew who her friend was talking about and she made no effort to hide the truth. "Really I have always loved her, but if your asking when I fell for her all I can tell you is that it is has always been there," said cobalt-haired woman looking a the ocean ahead of her.

"I see… look Natsuki I cant say how sorry I am for everything, it's just that after talking, or more like having people yell at me. I finally realize that I have been hurting the most important thing of all and that's our friendship. Hell I also had to realize that your sister kicked my ass and I don't want that again," said Nao with a smirk.

Natsuki couldn't help but give a light giggle at her friends joke. "I'm sorry for that Shizuru can sometimes lose it when it comes down to me," said Natsuki looking down in embarrassment. "I mean who could blame her she's in love with a beautiful woman," said Nao before enveloping Natsuki in a bear hug. Natsuki could feel Nao's tears sinking through her shirt the cobalt-haired woman gently rubbed her friends back for reassurance.

"I'm here Nao I will always be your friend you got that. Remember the promise we made when we were in high school," said Natsuki softly.

"Yeah I remember," said Nao.

"That's why you dumb red head I can't let you go, because we made a promise to be friends forever," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Yeah friends forever," said Nao with a smile before wiping away the remaining tears that dwelled on her face.

"Well look what we found here a spider and wolf pup hugging don't you just feel the love," said Chie to her wife. "Now dear, stop making fun of them," said Aoi with a smile.

"Yeah shut your trap Harada," said Nao with a blush. Shortly after Chie and Aoi both joined in the hug all except Shizuru, after everyone broke the hug the gang focused there attention at Nao and Shizuru.

Natsuki motioned over to stop Nao from walking over towards Shizuru, but felt a hand on her arm signaling her to stop. The emerald-eyed woman looked over to see the source that was stopping her and it came from none other then Chie. "You have to let them work things out this is both Shizuru's and Nao's honor on the line," whispered Chie into Natsuki's ear.

"So you're marrying my best friend huh?"

"Yes I am Yuuki-san," said Shizuru with a firm tone. "You know I always hated you Shizuru, I hated the fact that you made your way into my best friend's heart before me. The fact that Natsuki always thought about you first before me I hated it… I hated all of it, but you know I realized it was not my place to hate you," said Nao looking straight at Shizuru.

"You know Yuuki-san I use to feel the same way about you also. Thanks to Natsuki she has made me see past that and on to the future and that's something you taught her. So in some weird way I have you to thank Yuuki-san," said Shizuru holding out her hand to shake.

"Thank me huh, you know what take care of my best friend here," said Nao pointing over to a blushing Natsuki, before taking Shizuru's hand in her own.

"Oh boy I'm glad this is over," said Chie to Aoi.

_I'm glad this is over also._

_Two months later._

"Hurry the heck up pup your wife to be is waiting on you," said Nao before living to take her seat with the others.

"Is my little muffin ready to go," said Seiga with a smile. Shortly after Natsuki came out wearing a white wedding gown that fit the curves of her body perfectly being guided along with Seiga. The nether lovers could hear the music playing in the background there eyes focused on each other from a distance.

Soon after the emerald-eyed woman was soon in front of her family and friends, as Natsuki walked down the isle she looked over to Nao, Reito, Mai, Chie, Aoi, and her mother. A small feeling of disappointment crossed the cobalt-haired woman's mind seeing that she could not invite others, but it was soon replaced by the smile of her lover standing at the alter.

Every moment felt like an eternity for the too as vows were exchanged all Natsuki could see was the shinning light in her lovers crimson irises. The two lovers stared eternally and lovingly into each others eyes as though they wanted every fabric of that moment to last forever. Nether of the lovers paid attention to the priest until there names were called.

"Now Natsuki Kruger do you take Shizuru Viola to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health for richer and poorer," said the priest.

"I do," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Do you Shizuru Viola take Natsuki Kruger to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health for richer and poorer," repeated the priest.

"I do," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride," said the priest with a smile. Without thinking, Shizuru leaned down and cupped Natsuki's face in her hands. Shizuru's lips pressed gently against Natsuki's own while she closed her eyes. The crimson-eyed woman's slightly calloused thumbs wiped away the tear marks that were produced earlier from her lover and soothed Natsuki's quivering lips. It had all come as a shock to the cobalt-haired woman. Natsuki was no doubt shocked, but her lips acted on their own accord. She gave in to her. Instantly, after the shared kiss there was a light clapping from the small audience that sat below.

Shortly after the reception Shizuru and Natsuki made there way back to their home, Natsuki felt her self being lifted up and carried upstairs. The wonderful reality soon set in with the cobalt-haired woman, that Shizuru was all hers and she was all Shizuru's. After being gently set down on the king size bed below them, once again Natsuki's nervousness set in, but the cobalt-haired woman also felt a stronger emotion that laid dormant inside her.

Soon emerald met crimson; Natsuki looked into her new wife's loving but pleading eyes. "Natsuki c-can I kiss you?" asked Shizuru in a pleading yet low voice. Natsuki shook her head in approval to her wife's question. Suddenly Shizuru's lips were on hers. Shizuru felt Natsuki's arm snake around her back neck, pulling her even closer while the other one made there way in Shizuru's tawny locks. The two lovers felt a sameness yet difference to the kiss that they were sharing. It felt as though was nothing different about the kiss and yet this kiss was nothing like all the others before both bodies felt as thought they were living yet dying.

After breaking for air Shizuru stopped to rest her forehead lightly upon her lovers. Natsuki looked up to see dark crimson eyes lustfully looking into her emerald eyes with a passion of burning desire. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," said Shizuru now regaining her breath.

"I love you so much Shizuru, I know you have waited for a long time. So please zuru make love to me, give me proof of your love," said Natsuki. Shortly after Natsuki's clothes were soon off and feeling odd Natsuki looked over to her lover who was still clothed.

"No fair zuru your clothes are still on, you never play fair," said Natsuki with a pout. "Ara I'm sorry suki let me make you comfortable," said Shizuru. "No here let me," said Natsuki removing Shizuru's jacket. "You know what I'm still shocked that you wanted to wear a tux, I looks sexy on you," said Natsuki with a seductive look in her emerald irises.

Shortly after Shizuru's clothes were off and both lovers' were completely naked. Forgetting their nakedness, Shizuru pulled her wife closer. A soft moan escaped Natsuki's lips, and Shizuru captured it within her mouth. Natsuki was beginning to turn the crimson-eyed woman on; Shizuru couldn't help the throaty moan that was left deep within her chest. Shizuru's hands found refuge in emerald-eyed woman's cobalt locks, and Shizuru pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Natsuki's lightly damp chest rubbed against Shizuru's, the tawny haired sister could tell her lovers nipples were erect. Now Natsuki's womanhood twitched with desire, and now the emerald-eyed woman's mind was soon clouded in a lust-filled haze. Shizuru's rough but soft hands moved away from Natsuki's upper body and began tracing the length of her sides before running further and cupping her round bottom. The emerald-eyed woman's own hands traveled down her lover's chest, exploring the already known, but wanting to relive the excitement. Her fingers raked over every defined muscle with a desperate want that was only just growing. Their kiss intensified, opening up for each other to venture in without any rejection.

Natsuki had pulled back first, gasping for air, but in mere seconds she had launched back in for more. Tongues slid together and trails of saliva danced in the small spaces between them.

Moans and whimpers filled the sticky air and breathed down the necks of their tantalizing bodies. Perspiration drizzled down prickled skin, only to be stopped in its tracks and lapped up by a hot, moist muscle.

Shizuru couldn't contain her sanity any longer. Natsuki was driving her to the brink, and crimson-eyed woman had to release it all before she ended up ripping her wife to shreds. Natsuki shivered, but her moan was of want and of nothing more. Shizuru held Natsuki up easily with one hand; so that the younger woman sitting in her lovers lap Shizuru's intense stare never looking away.

"Are you ready for this my Natsuki, I am not going to lie it may hurt, but I'm here for you every step of the way," said Shizuru. "Yes I am ready I have always been ready," said Natsuki with a smile. Shortly after that was said Shizuru's digits made there way to the entrance of her wife's womanhood; taking a deep breath Shizuru pushed her way into her lovers soaking hot womanhood.

"Mmm..." Shizuru groaned with her head buried in her wife's neck. Natsuki was still so tight, and she swallowed Shizuru's digits completely. Shizuru felt the cobalt haired woman stretch around to accommodate her fingers, the feeling was amazing. Still new to this herself, Shizuru contemplated on her next move. Her breath warmed the skin right under Natsuki's chin, leaving goose bumps as the aftermath.

"Are you in any pain?" said Shizuru with a worried look in her crimson orbs. "I was, but the pain stopped don't worry I'm alright you can move now," said Natsuki with a small smile.

Shizuru gently pulled out, claiming her loves lips once more and forcing Natsuki's mind away from the dull ache. Then the crimson-eyed woman pushed the two digits back inside her wife. Shizuru's grip on her wife's hips tightened and she pulled out slowly, before slamming once again all the way back in. she had hit something, for Natsuki had yelled her name in an exasperated gasp. She pulled out again, faster this time, and hit home. Loving the little whimpers she received, Shizuru continued her actions, grudgingly getting faster. Still new to the little things that made Natsuki cringe in desire, Shizuru had put her skills into play.

Hot whispers and shallow breaths echoed through the room, drenched with passionate kisses, a low moan broke through. Wet bodies that glistened with light sweat slid together in perfect unison, eliciting noises from each other.

Natsuki's mouth locked onto Shizuru's as her fingers wound themselves in Shizuru's dark golden locks. Shizuru bit down on her bottom lip just hard enough for a gasp to escape Natsuki before Shizuru plunged her tongue in to meet her wife's. Her left hand took its place at Natsuki's hip and then slid up to cup one of her large breasts, tweaking the nipple.

"Ohhhh..." The younger sister tilted her head away, her eyes fixating on the ceiling just above her. They were sealed closed as a soft whimper formed on Natsuki's lips, her body arching away from her lover. Shizuru's pace was fast, yet not frantic, and her mouth kissed and nipped at her cobalt lover's throat now. The older sibling's skillful tongue would then dart out and lick the side of her loves neck and grip the cobalt-haired woman's hips just a little harder, pressing her body closer and sandwiching Natsuki against her body.

Shizuru caught Natsuki off guard with another hit against her spot. A little wail tore through her throat and jolted her head backwards with every thrust. Her mouth was wide open, but only silent screams filled the room.

Shizuru's hand traveled down under Natsuki's thighs and lifted her up, hooking her legs higher around her sturdy torso. Her breasts jiggled and her hands frenetically searched for a place to busy themselves. They gripped at the base of Shizuru's now damp long, tawny hair.

"Hard—ah!" Shizuru had already complied with her younger sisters pleas before they had left her kiss-swollen lips.

The crimson eyed woman's digits slammed into Natsuki soaking, tight, wet cavern, and her nails dug into wife's thighs. Her mouth once again claimed a pert nipple, biting and tugging at the swollen bead. Natsuki gasped, her eyes shutting tighter. The sounds of skin on skin, slapping against one another, filled her ears; Shizuru's harsh breathing, her groans, her moans, her pants. The pleasure was all so much, and it was only building. Natsuki's nails left her wife's hair to claw into her skin. Scarlet liquid lightly bled down her back.

"S-Shizuru!" Shizuru's pace had gotten faster and she gripped onto Natsuki as if for dear life. The pleasure building inside Natsuki was almost too much, and the cobalt haired woman was nearly arriving at her limits.

"Dammit!" Shizuru's grunt was muffled into Natsuki's neck and her poundings increased. The emerald-eyed woman's eyes crossed briefly and her toes curled. Her body arched even further, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Then it all tore loose.

"S-Shizuru!" Shizuru's name was all but a screech. The older sibling's lips slammed into younger sibling's and dominated the emerald-eyed woman's mouth as she continued to ride out the waves of passion until Natsuki nearly collapsed from exhaustion; her knees were buckling from lack of energy. Their kiss ended, and Shizuru leaned her forehead against her own.

"You're beautiful," Shizuru's words weren't awkward like they usually would've been any other time she said them. Natsuki's breath mingled with her wife's and flooded over the bridge of her nose. Too tired to support her any longer, Shizuru slid the remaining digits from her lover Natsuki pouted at the immediate void. Exhaustion also calming the tawny-haired woman she fell back on two the bed with Natsuki in her arms.

"I love you so much," said Natsuki who was now drifting to sleep in her lovers arms.

"I love you too my Natsuki," said Shizuru before letting sleep over take her.

_I will always love you beyond the terms of endearment._

* * *

_**AN: Well that's the end folks it's been a great run and I'm off to finish up some stories before I close upshop. It's been great writing and reading everyone's reviews thank you guys for the love and support of this story and helping me to become a better writer. Well this story will be read over and reedited for any grammar and other mistakes but thanks for sticking to the sequel and prequel thank you readers ^_^ bows.**_

_**TEXTGIRL**_

_**OUT **_


End file.
